


Closing Time

by Madworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, F/M, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce get invited to Asgard to visit Thor for a week. What they find regarding a certain trickster god causes cracks to appear in their relationships as a team and as a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Are they right to help The Trickster simply because he seems...changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I 

Four am conferences are difficult. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D conference room is blurry through the eyes of it’s drowsy occupants and the cold, glass table stretching from one wall to another is patterned with cheap coffee cups, several empty; the rest half full. 

The dull swivel chairs are scattered with Natasha cross- legged in hers, it’s grey plastic back against the grey metal wall, her coppery hair a vibrant dash of colour as she leans her head back.

Her eyes are closed but Fury knows she is nowhere near asleep. 

Clint, face dead-pan, drinks methodically from his coffee, legs clad in black S.H.I.E.L.D combat trousers propped up on the back of another swivel chair. 

He is half changed with a faded red t-shirt loose on his compact frame, his highly polished boots are half laced and his watch is off. 

Steve is staring down into his coffee and shuffling the cup, peeling the soft cardboard apart delicately, his eyes are half lidded and Fury feels the need to tell him that if he actually drinks his coffee he’ll wake up a lot quicker.

Natasha opens her eyes and voice cracking asks 

“Where are the other two, it’s been twenty minutes?”

Clint shrugs and talks into his coffee cup mid-swig

“They’ll have fallen asleep in the lab again” 

Natasha sighs and lifts her head momentarily to regard Fury

“I can go back and wake them up” she rolls her shoulders underneath her long- sleeved striped top. 

She stands up and stretches and as she cracks her neck static hisses from Fury’s belt. 

He holds up a hand

“No need, they’re here”

Natasha rolls her eyes and slumps back into her chair shooting a knowing look at Clint who raises his eyebrows in response.

“I know”, He chuckles, “ Their timing is a pain in the ass”

Her eyes widen in agreement

“Every conference” She huffs, her ruffled hair mimicking her mood. 

Phil appears in the doorway, a shadow in a suit.

He stays silent as he lets Tony and Bruce past with that permanent friendly half smile wrinkling his eyes. 

“Before you start shouting Nick,” Tony declares, “This time we have an excuse-

“You always have some excuse” Natasha raises an eyebrow. 

Tony pulls a ‘debatable’ face before turning back to Fury and unfolding a brilliant smile that somehow makes him look innocent despite his hair sticking up in every possible direction and the several smudges of chemicals on his face. 

Bruce stands slightly behind him looking slightly sheepish. 

“The uh, we were doing a very sensitive experiment and we needed to put Jarvis on mute” He folds and unfolds his glasses as he speaks. 

Tony shrugs.

“Now that we’ve confessed our unspeakable sins” he grabs the nearest swivel chair, pushing it towards Bruce before commandeering his own, “What’s the story Nickelodeon”

He seems to be the most awake and Natasha guesses that he’s jacked up on enough caffeine to keep a horse awake for a week.

His eyes are alert and dart about the room as he taps a pattern on the back of his chair.   
The stare from Fury is weary and he sips at his murky coffee before turning round to face the mirror behind him. 

His own face glares back, old and angry, he makes no futile attempt to soften his expression and instead fixes his eye on the miniature figures in the room behind him reflected in the glass. 

“We have word from Asgard” 

He watches and continues.

“From Thor in particular. He feels that six months is a long time to have not seen his…comrades is the term he used…” 

Steve’s coffee has stopped it’s incessant shuffling and the super soldier is staring at the director with an expression of confusion. 

“Thor” He says slowly, feeling the weight of the name on his tongue. 

“I thought he was back in Asgard permanently” He states. 

Fury lets his gaze sweep the other four before releasing his sentence 

“That doesn’t mean that you all can’t visit…” 

Tony is the quickest to react, jumping to his feet and his eyes holding Fury’s one as he demands

“We’ve been invited to Asgard? This isn’t a joke?”

“Do I look like the type to joke Stark”

“I live in hope” Is the reply before Bruce pipes up behind him

“Another world” a wry smile hitches the corner of his mouth.

His glasses dangle from his hands, forgotten as he stares at Fury silently asking him to confirm their assumptions.

“Yes Doctor Banner, for a one week period you are all privileged with visiting another world.” 

“He said a week?” Natasha questions, her smooth brow wrinkling slightly. 

“One week agent Romanoff” 

“Why?” 

The room falls silent again. Fury’s gaze levels with Steve’s.

“Not that I don’t wanna visit the guy, but why now? It’s been six months since Manhattan” 

“Always so suspicious Cap, it’s Thor he’s a… prince?”, Tony checks with Fury,” He’s probably been neck deep in the princely duties of his realm with no time for peasants of Earth” 

The last half of his sentence is said in a mimic of Thor’s booming voice and Steve frowns. 

“I just think it’s a bit odd, I mean what if it’s Loki trying to lure us there and-

“Relax Captain, this is genuine. We’ve checked” Fury’s states flatly.

His next words are cold and declare the case to be closed. 

“You are all going to attend, you are all going to behave and follow customs. I will not hear of any misbehaviour, you understand?” 

Clint snorts.

“Tony” 

“I’m hurt Legolas” 

“Yes Stark you will not be talking to anybody of authority whilst you are there unless you can refrain from making rude comments” Fury utters calmly, his one eye glaring at the billionaire. 

“I do have some self control you know, I’m not a complete ass-hole” Tony frowns.

This time it’s Natasha who pulls the ‘debatable’ face and Clint huffs a laugh. 

“Save that statement for when you have proof” Steve smirks. 

Tony sticks his tongue out. 

“Why call us at four am to tell us this?” Bruce’s sudden question addresses the director and Fury smiles.

“You leave at seven”

“What!?”

“That’s in three hours!?”

Tony and Clint clamour.

“He couldn’t give us a little more notice?” Steve frowns pushing his coffee away. 

Fury chuckles cynically.

“Rogers, this is a summons from a prince. He doesn’t need to give you any more notice than the time it’ll take for you to pack your bags”


	2. Chapter 2

II

“And he can see no reason, cause there are no reasons, what reason do you need to be shoo-oo-oo-ooo-oown…TELL ME WHY I DON’T LIKE MONDAYS, TELL ME WHY I DON’T LIKE MO-ONDAYS TELL ME WHY I DON’T LIKE I DON’T LIKE I DON’T LIKE MONDAYS TELL ME WHY I DON’T LIIIKE-

The shoe hurtles though the kitchen doorway and hits Tony in the neck before he can duck out of the way in time. 

“Uncalled for Natasha” He yells, picking up the red heel and hurling it back. 

She catches it without blinking and Tony stares before remembering he was making coffee. 

They haven’t stopped since they got back from S.H.I.E.L.D taking turns to brew coffee for the rest of the team. 

It’s Tony’s turn and he feels as though he’s doing pretty well he’s remembered everybody’s preferences so far.

“It would have been uncalled for if you weren’t singing” She snaps. 

“Boomtown Rats are classic” He defends, throwing sugar in Bruce’s cup.

“Well then play the music and don’t sing along” Clint grumbles. 

“What the hell are we expected to pack to wear in ‘alien world’ anyway” He demands seconds later, kicking his half-packed suitcase. 

Natasha snorts. 

Bruce makes a long-suffering noise and gestures hopelessly at Clint’s suitcase.

“Clint it’s half six why didn’t you just pack your bags when we got back…Tony would’ve helped-

“Hey!” Is the shout from the kitchen as the billionaire emerges, carrying a tray of odd mugs,” Just ‘cause I have more style than any of you doesn’t mean I’ll help you with deciding what pathetic clothes you own to pack” 

“N-nah I was doin’...stuff ” Clint answers vaguely, shrugging on his purple hoodie and pulling restlessly at the toggles.

“What were you doing that took an hour?” Steve frowns as he does up the top button of his ‘hideous lumberjack shirt’ as Tony had dubbed it.

Natasha smirks and hides her face with the hood of her striped hoodie, red curls peeking out like rose petals. 

“’He was tending to Tasha here” Tony says, catching Natasha’s sly face and realising, he grins, eyes lit with joy at making Steve stare uncomprehendingly. 

“What I didn’t know you were unwell” He asks Natasha, who doesn’t answer, instead turning to glare at Tony, albeit with an amused glint in her eyes. 

“Sex…Steve…” Tony spells it out.

“I-oh...oh, um…right” 

Steve fumbles and looks away then gives up and walks away into the kitchen picking up the coffee Tony holds out for him as he passes.

Clint points a sunglasses leg at Tony. 

“You shut-up ‘bout me and Tasha” 

Then he looks at what he’s actually holding in his hand and puts the other hand over his eyes. 

“Ugh…do you think I’ll need sunglasses in Asgard…Is it sunny there? Wait, actually what the hell is the weather like there?!...Oh man I’m so screwed I can’t pack for a place I know nothing about in half an hour” 

“Yes you can…well I can, move over” Bruce sighs, snatching the sunglasses from Clint. 

“I thought you went on missions to obscure countries all the time?” He chastises, removing half of the contents of Clint’s case. 

The archer throws his arms up.

“ Not to another planet!” 

Tony giggles and when the archer slowly turns to face him, his face schooled in that ‘I will kill you’ expression, otherwise known as his resting face, tries to hide it by drinking from his coffee cup. 

The coffee is far too strong and leaves a bitter taste at the back of his throat so he coughs. 

Typical, he manages to make every body else’s coffee, yet forgets to put milk in his own.

“Ugh”, he mutters, staring down at the black liquid like tar, the rich scent overwhelming.

“Hey Bruce, you want this?” He glances up, brandishing the coffee in the scientist’s general direction. 

Then he snorts at Bruce waving his hands about in exasperation.

He’s wearing his yellow shirt, creased and un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up hap-hazardly and several chemical stains bleaching the pale material. 

His glasses are hanging precariously from his top pocket as he questions Clint’s ability to pack. 

“Clint you’re a trained assassin, how can you be this awful at packing!?” 

He whips out several shirts, flinging them onto the couch muttering 

“No” 

“Exactly! I’m an assassin, I pack for one night, or-or a few hours in another country, which usually means a change of clothes for after I kill the guy I’m supposed to be killing…and ‘sides S.H.I.E.L.D usually have extra uniforms on board” Clint mutters. 

Bruce stops and rubs his eyes, dragging his fingers over the worn, delicate skin around them, dark with lack of sleep. 

Tony immediately grabs Bruce’s cup (lemon yellow) from the tray and sets it on the coffee table beside Clint’s case. 

He has nothing better to do than watch so he then wanders back to the kitchen door and settles against the glossy painted door-frame. 

“You’ve never been on holiday?” Bruce continues his exasperated conversation with Clint. 

He picks his coffee up gratefully and takes a long gulp, nodding to Tony in thanks. 

Clint removes three more t-shirts from his case and dumps them on the floor. 

“Nah” 

“You can keep those in” Bruce points out and Clint glares at the ceiling in irritation. 

“Me neither” 

Clint growls as he folds the t-shirts again and stuffs them back in, he glances up when Bruce talks.

“Huh?” 

“I’m – I’ve never really been on holiday either, unless you count hiding in Calcutta” 

The trained assassin stops and looks up, his expression serious and slightly vulnerable.

Bruce looks back and smiles pragmatically. 

Clint huffs a cynical chuckle. 

“I forget, I’m among equally damaged goods now” He jokes then he checks “ Dick bag father?” 

Bruce nods behind his coffee cup with a snort. 

“Same” 

“Yah same, no holidays until twenty years ago” 

“Jesus!”

“Fuck!” 

Both of them jump as Tony speaks, Bruce slopping coffee down his shirt, the daffodil yellow turning muddy. 

“Tony man, the hell? Didn’t even see you there” Clint looks pissed that the billionaire had managed to catch him unawares.

“What giant light in my chest not obvious enough Legolas”

“Children” Bruce chastises tiredly, examining his shirt before shaking his head. 

Clint has wandered away from the abomination of his suit-case and towards Tony. 

“That’s fine Clint I’ll do your packing for you, no bother…(!)” Bruce calls after him.

Clint ignores him and instead picks up his mug (purple in the shape of a grenade) from the tray Tony has placed on the chest of draws beside him. 

“You’re a billionaire, how come you never got a holiday till you were, what, twenty? “ Clint accuses. 

“Dick-bag father, holidays were for mom and dad when he had to make something up to her… like missing my first steps” Is the reply with a weak smile pulling at one side of Tony’s mouth. 

Clint can see the walls being put back up behind the genius’s eyes as their glittering amusement fades.

“What changed when you were twenty?” Clint asks, slurping his coffee, he isn’t one to tip-toe about subjects, and neither is Tony. 

“They died” 

Clint nods. 

“Good” Is the one word answer.


	3. Chapter 3

When the metal mouth of the elevator slides open the view of the city below makes Steve blink rapidly and he hesitates to drink it all in.

Dawn peeks over the towering skyscrapers, golden and rosy hues giving colour to the cold grey concrete and metal. 

Despite the chill in the air so high up Steve feels a warmth in his heart at the living breathing city as people swarm through the narrow streets below. 

Tiny cars creep alongside them several splashed with vivid yellow to differentiate cabs from private vehicles and if he holds his breath he can hear the clamour of morning traffic. 

Numbly he steps out of the elevator and the others surge out behind him. 

Bruce whistles lowly.

“Wow”

The roof of the tower is breezy and Bruce’s curls are swept back as he peers over the edge to the streets below.

He chuckles.

“Hell of a place to drink your morning coffee” 

Steve stands next to him as the scientist polishes his glasses on the hem of his fresh, purple shirt.

“Sure is”

The two raise their hands over their eyes to block out the sun and admire the distance they can see. 

Tony is the last to sidle out of the elevator, a small smile tugging at his lips as he sees his house-mates admire the tower’s height.

The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents beside him nod appreciatively at the view. 

“I wouldn’t mind firing a few arrows off of here” Clint grins behind his sunglasses. 

Natasha coolly surveys her surroundings and adjusts the back pack on her shoulder.

“Wouldn’t want to be up here when it’s windy”, she states, leaning over slightly to assess the height of the tower,” long way down” 

She smirks and glances at Tony. 

“I suppose that’s one reason people build towers…to shove people off them” 

Tony tilts his head and regards her with curious eyes, blank to her behind tinted glasses. 

He turns to Clint. 

“You ever been shoved off a tower Legolas?” He questions, the archer has had some strange experiences. 

Clint shrugs, strong shoulders obvious beneath a tight black t-shirt. 

“Nah, s’on my to do list” 

Tony laughs at that and tugs at the cobalt tie around his neck. 

“Yes you have Clint” Natasha says evenly. 

Clint frowns behind his sunglasses. 

“No…have I?” 

Tugging her hood down to reveal vibrant red curls, Natasha nods. 

“Malta”

“I thought that was a school I got blown up off of?”

“No that was Bulgaria” 

“Oh, right…. then yeah Tony I’ve been shoved off a tower, why you plannin’ something?” 

A few weeks ago Tony would have found the level gaze of both S.H.I.E.L.D agents directed at him at once intimidating but he just continues chewing his gum.

“Maybe if you keep changing my ring tone to Hooked on a feeling” He replies

Natasha restrains a giggle at that, pale green eyes darting away. 

“It went off in a board meeting you know, thought Pepper was gonna have kittens”

“Peppers usually on the verge of having kittens” A dry comment turns their attention to Bruce who is stood beside them sipping from his travel mug of coffee.

Behind him Steve is still admiring the city, the wind ruffling his blonde hair.

The sun flashes on Bruce’s glasses which are lost in the curls of his hair and without them the scientist squints slightly.

“Where is Thor, it’s quarter past seven” He continues, peering at his watch and frowning. 

There’s a pale shadow of stubble beneath his jaw as he hasn’t shaved this morning and it makes his face look haggard although the bright purple of his shirt makes up for it

“The traffics probably bad on Asgards side, who knows what junk you get in your way in space” Clint removes his sunglasses and rubs at his face tiredly. 

“Ugh y’know I could’ve done with another cup of coffee” He groans. 

Bruce looks up and offers his travel mug to the archer who shrugs and takes it.

He takes a tentative sip before scrunching up his face and handing back.

“I forgot…you take sugar” He mutters. 

Bruce pouts and shrugs taking a long drink. 

Clint shivers as the breeze pricks his bare arms and dumps his bag at his feet to wrestle on his hoodie. 

The faded sleeves are almost lilac with wear and are frayed but Clint throws the hood up over his blonde hair and wraps his arms around himself. 

After jumping up and down a few times whilst Natasha shakes her head, he shoves his hands in his pockets and makes a noise of surprise. 

“Hey!... It’s a S.H.I.E.L.D phone from the last mission I had this jacket on” He laughs. 

Natasha immediately leans in for a closer look. 

“When’s it from?” She enquires

Clint switches it on and checks the date on the cramped screen. 

“May” 

Natasha shakes her head, her curls blowing in the breeze. 

“I wasn’t with you, that was the month I was in Korea” She drops the dark blue bag on her shoulder beside her feet and stretches her back with a yawn. 

Tony takes a step closer to examine the cheap phone. 

“So where were you using this then?” The billionaire leans over and presses a few keys.

Clint shrugs and holds it up, away from Tony’s hands. 

“Um no, I’m not having you hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D again where I’m liable to take the blame” He chuckles derisively. 

When Tony stops grabbing for it he checks the back and nods. 

“Yeah the corner’s a bit melted, I was in Tunisia with this one, somebody burned down my hotel” The archer shakes his head. 

“I was picking ash out of my stuff for weeks man” 

Natasha snorts as she absently applies lip balm. 

There’s a lull in the conversation as Clint stifles a yawn and Bruce sips his coffee.  
Tony’s ears perk up at the sound of murmured conversation elsewhere and he spins round, tie flapping in the breeze. 

This way he’s facing the sun and with his sunglasses pushed up onto his forehead he can only just make out the silhouette of Steve, one muscled arm is held to his ear and he guesses he must be on the phone. 

“Yes Director” 

Tony jogs over to the other side of the roof and waves a hand at Steve. 

“Can I?” He mouth, gesturing at the Stark phone grasped in his hand. 

Steve stares at him and frowns. 

“Yeah, ok. Um sir Tony wants to talk with-

Steve stops and twists his face, bringing the phone down to check it. 

“He uh, he hung up” He shrugs apologetically. 

“Hah” Tony barks a laugh and shakes his head, bringing a hand up to sweep his sunglasses away into his pocket. 

“Nah I just got him to stop yammering on at you, I think those storm clouds on the horizon mean Thor is arriving” he points quickly in the general direction of the clouds and jogs back to the others. 

Steve pauses and looks up, shading his eyes before looking back down at the complicated phone in his hand. 

There’s a message flashing on the screen. 

I know Stark only did that to get rid of me. The point remains Rogers that we need this visit to go well. Keep Stark and Barton on a leash. 

The message is short and cold and Steve sighs heavily. 

“Getting those two to behave is impossible sir” He mumbles under his breath, heaving his bag onto his shoulder where the old leather strap sits comfortably, cracked and pale brown beside the light green checked shirt he’s wearing. 

Slowly he makes his way over to the others.  
Tony is grinning at the sky, favourite red sunglasses perched on his forehead again, his shirt is perfectly pressed but his tie has been wrestled with and looks slightly askew. 

Above deep blue clouds stir restlessly and crackle with energy.

Bruce briefly wonders if there’s any chance of being struck by lightening and nervously rolls his shirt sleeves up. 

“I thought Coulson was coming to see us off?” Nastasha calls over the growing noise, looking at Clint. 

Clint shrugs and digs in his jeans pocket for his phone, a new message lingers on the screen and between glancing up at the clouds, Clint reads it.

“He was but Fury’s sent him to Tahiti” He calls back at Natasha who purses her lips and irritably sweeps her hair out of her eyes. 

“I like Tahiti” Tony shouts over the wind. 

Natasha rolls her eyes. 

“Phil’s not just going for a sun tan” 

“Neither did I” Tony shoots back and although he can’t see behind the billionaires sunglasses Clint knows he winks.

“Uh, usually golden lights in the sky don’t occur during a thunderstorm, so I assume this is Thor collecting us now” Bruce raises his voice as he removes his glasses from his hair and puts them on to better examine the strange bolts of electricity in the sky. 

Suddenly he laughs and tony glances towards him, questioning smirk on his face. 

“Jane was telling me about this guy called Heimdall or something that Thor talks to before he disappears, I wonder if this is him doing this” Bruce points at the growing mass in the sky. 

It churns and occasionally a spark of golden lightening escapes causing everybody to flinch and automatically hide behind their arms. 

“I do not want to die through electrocution, not at seven am” Clint yells as there is a particularly loud crash.

Golden light shimmers around them for a brief moment and then without warning there is a sickening lurch.


	4. IV

The golden haze of Asgard shimmers throughout the city even reaching the cavern of dungeons buried miles below where a twisting corridor coils round and round like an enormous snake in the bowels of the palace. 

The writhing corridor is lined with cells on either side like scales. 

Each cell is white and barren with a translucent golden sheet of magic humming quietly with energy. 

It acts as the jail bars and is a hundred times more effective. 

Every day guards in heavy golden armour march back and forth between their allotted number of cells and Loki watches. 

He watches with anger tightly coiled in his chest and grits his teeth. 

Heat smothers him and beats him into the ground without a single physical blow. 

It’s a more effective torture method than any sort of beating Odin could order. 

The whole cell is silent with the cloying heat and it’s all Loki can do to curl in one corner and keep breathing whilst watching his surroundings. 

Burning breaths hurt and his limbs are weak with a fever like ache.

He’s a Frost-giant and heat hurts.

Black thoughts hiss and spit venomously as he thinks of how clever Odin has been regarding his punishment.

Heat. 

It slows him down at best and is agonizing at worst.

Trapped in this single cell the sweltering atmosphere makes him hallucinate about his torturous time with Thanos, it weakens him, it burns to breathe and each heartbeat is like the organ is being ripped from his chest. 

He dreams of being out of here- anywhere- anywhere the cool breeze can caress him anywhere there is water.

Anywhere. 

But even his dreams are viscous and sticky- hazy and poisonous.

Filled with deep dread of knowing he is a monster. 

When he starts awake and feels the searing heat once more his head spins with black thoughts and as the heat slows him down the thoughts turn to tar; thick and inescapable. 

And so Loki watches the guards. 

**

As stiff as a statue or possibly a corpse, Odin sits rigidly on his throne. 

His eye is fixed ahead and Thor wonders what he can see that makes him so cold.

Sometimes he wonders if the rumours that the All-father traded an eye for the ability to see into the future are true. 

“Father” He begins.

“You have come to ask about Loki”

The statement is cold and as warm as the golden atmosphere of Asgard is, Thor shivers. 

But he clenches his jaw and looks up, determined to make Odin meet his eye. 

“Yes”   
He stares resolutely and watches as the grey, dead eye of the All-father slowly drifts to meet his. 

“What would you ask?” The question is softer but Thor is not fooled, beneath the gentler tone there is steel. 

Fire fuels Thor and he asks.

“I would ask to visit him” 

The silence that follows feels as though everybody in the city is holding their breath and as empty as the great hall is Thor imagines it is filled with people, their eyes boring into his back with disapproval. 

Perhaps then the amount of people would match the amount of disapproval Thor feels rolling off his father in waves. 

“Why?” 

The question is sharp and unexpected. 

The blue of Thor’s eyes flare as he stares up determinedly and after several seconds he answers.

“Before-“, he begins hesitantly,” Before Midgard…. Loki was my brother. He is my brother and I would talk to him for he is lost. Aye he is lost” 

Thor’s last sentence is a murmur and he reflects upon how weak he must sound. 

“And if you wish for your son to reform then you must stop hiding him away in the dungeons. I would talk to him and perhaps that would put an end to this futile everlasting punishment.”

“Hah” Odin scoffs.

Thor’s gaze flickers downwards cowing at the derision before he pulls it back and forces himself the look his father in the eye. 

Odin leans forward slowly and ever so slightly. 

“Loki… is dangerous… do you see any danger whilst he is locked in his cell? No you do not, therefore locked in his cell is where he shall remain for the rest of his days. He is lucky I haven’t had him executed and that is only because it is unfitting for a King to slay his son.” 

Odin’s tone makes Thor’s skin crawl. 

His father’s obsession with kingliness causes anger to stir in Thor’s chest. 

It is his excuse to put his appearance before his son? 

“Loki has always been dangerous… he has always had immense power Father and yet Asgard was never a victim of this power. Because Loki had no reason to use it against us. Because we were his family and because he believed he belonged and was accepted. Now Father, now we have made him hate us, we are his enemy and his enemy we shall remain. This is what makes him a danger to us. So I beg you. Allow me to talk to him.” His voice trembles but is strong.

The all father does not respond immediately but instead leans back his face expressionless.

Thor remains kneeling, asserting as much power as he can in his position. 

Finally Odin slowly closes his eye and sighs. 

“You love your brother too deeply my son” He says wearily. 

“And I cannot deny you a visit… as ill-advised and as futile as it is, you are half out of your mind with sorrow and so I will grant you permission to visit Loki, if only so you might see the monster that was your brother and may begin to see the truths I have spoken to you. Maybe then will you be fit company for your visitors…you are dismissed” 

Thor stares in disbelief at his fathers patronizing tone but swallows his rage and rises. 

He knows when to simply take his answer.

Striding furiously out of the great hall he doesn’t stop until he reaches his bed-chambers where he stands, fuming, before calling Mjolnir and destroying a section of his wall. 

Only then he can glimpse the deep green of Loki’s old chambers through the hole and that just makes the pain in his chest worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Green sears his eyes as he makes his way through the palace. 

He ignores any cheerful greetings and clenches his jaw, desperate to reach the steep steps leading to the dungeons. 

He doesn’t need to look at the guards as they immediately step aside to let him past.

Grey surrounds him and the smell of damp stone lingers as he forces himself to slow down. 

Echoes of his boots bounce around the narrow stairwell while he contemplates what to say to his brother. 

Eventually he reaches the bottom of the narrow stairs and stands at the head of the corridor before him.

It flickers with the golden light emitted from the cells. 

He can hear the heavy marching of the guards before him and resolutely starts forward.

He doesn’t know what he is going to say to Loki, he can’t concentrate with the burning rage in his chest. 

He knows what he wants to do but such action would be ill advised, especially when they are expecting visitors. 

The shrieks and roars of an eclectic selection of prisoners from all around the realm fall on deaf ears as he storms furiously through the writhing corridor. 

He reaches the end too soon and he is standing several feet away from his brother’s cell with nothing to say.

Somewhere behind him water drips incessantly and echoes.

Light shines on his face and armour and Thor squints slightly as his eyes adjust to the harsh white light of the cell.

He can see a tall figure leaning against one of the walls.

He opens his mouth to call Loki’s name but is interrupted by a cold chuckle.

“Now you come to visit me brother… after all this time…why?” 

Velvet words drift from the cell and taunt him. Thor grimaces; he knows this is going to be difficult. 

Loki stands upright and walks leisurely to the front of his cell where Thor can see him more clearly. 

“To mock?” 

“To gloat?”

Sharp words make Thor hang his head in regret at the memories of Fandral, Volstag and himself, cruelly mocking Loki. 

“No Loki I…have come to visit”

A single laugh of disbelief escapes his brother. Smirking he purposefully gestures with one hand. 

“Well, by all means…enjoy your stay” 

Thor’s eyes narrow.

“I would visit the real Loki, not some petty illusion” He growls. 

Loki stills and tilts his head. 

Then there is a ripple of green and he fades away. 

There is silence as Thor stares.

“Now you see me brother” 

The velvet voice is ragged and broken and the rage in Thor’s chest surges again as he sees his brother for the first time since the Midgard battle. 

He looks exhausted. 

Pale as usual but his once silvery eyes sparkling with mischief have faded. 

Dull and empty they don’t even glitter with the malice Thor saw on Midgard. 

They are red rimmed and circled with dark, delicate skin that speaks of little sleep. 

“Has Odin sent you here?”

His voice is tired and as he speaks he flexes his right hand to let the bone crack. 

Thor glances and looks away again when he sees the bruised, bloody knuckles. 

He can see the red smear of blood on the cell wall out of the corner of his eye. 

“No brother…I wanted to see you, Father is…I disagree with your punishment.” He states hesitantly. 

Loki huffs weakly and a smirk hitches one side of his mouth. 

He turns away from Thor’s eyes and looks at the ceiling. 

“But you’re not going to do anything about it I suppose, why would you?”

As he turns his head Thor sees the pale expanse of his neck and the sheen of sweat.

He frowns. 

“What temperature is your cell?” He demands suddenly. 

He remembers from as early as childhood Loki had hated to be too hot. 

It made him weak and dizzy and tired. 

Thor had assumed it was because he wasn’t as strong as himself and Fandral and Volstag but when when he they had discovered Loki’s true heritage it had made sense. 

Frostgiants were vulnerable in heat. 

Loki doesn’t answer his question and instead chuckles humourlessly again. 

“Hm, you worked it out then” 

A strand of dark hair falls into his eyes and instead of pushing it back he simply lets his eyelids drift closed. 

His hair had been cut short when he returned from Midgard as a statement of his imprisonment. 

It is starting to grow back. 

“Loki” Thor threatens. 

He needs an answer. 

Grey meets blue fire as Loki's eyes open again. 

He shrugs indifferently letting his head lean against the wall he’s sitting against. 

“It’s rather hot, I’m not too sure how hot, everything’s a little hazy now that I’ve wasted energy on that illusion to fool you”, He sighs defeatedly. 

“I’d add an insult but like I said, I’m tired” He adds. 

Thor lets his own eyes close and clenches his jaw.

When he opens his eyes again Loki is looking at him. 

He shifts his grip on Mjolnir.

Loki raises an eyebrow. 

“I appreciate the sentiment of visiting me Thor but from what I’ve heard, you have visitors arriving shortly, I’m sure they’ll want to hear all the details of my imprisonment”

Thor shakes his head. 

“They will not hear a word” He growls. 

Loki sighs wearily again. 

“Alright then. Goodbye” 

He closes his eyes and doesn’t open them until he hears Thor stop muttering and stride away down the corridor. 

***

Thor’s mind is bubbling with rage by the time he reaches the stairwell again. 

His father is colder than his brother ever was. 

The same two guards are leaning against the stairwell, each clad in golden armour. 

Thor can see his own stony face reflected in their helmets as he approaches them. 

Automatically, they step back to let him past. 

“Good morning my prince” the one on the left states.

His voice is slippery like oil. 

“How does the Frostgiant fare” He mocks with a smile. 

“Is he still muttering about how he is the rightful king ?” The other suggests raising an eyebrow. 

Thor turns slowly to face the one on the left. 

“His name is Loki” 

The guard is young with the pathetic beginnings of a beard, he puffs himself up. 

“His name is prisoner 485, he is no more a king than the scum in the rest of these cells are my prince” 

His oily words feel slimy on Thor’s skin. 

He steps closer with one hand on Mjolnir. 

“You think you compliment me by insulting my brother?” He asks softly. 

The one behind him clears his throat. 

“My prince we mean no insult, we are just stating the common knowledge” 

Thor doesn’t turn round or remove his fingers from Mjolnir’s familiar leather handle. 

“Common knowledge?” 

The younger guard blinks. 

“That your…brother…is a traitor my prince. That he is unworthy of the royal family and of Asgard” 

“That it is only etiquette that is preventing the Allfather from executing him.” 

“Although the people would much prefer if the Allfather forwent etiquette for once” 

“It is only fitting that the monster who threatened our king and his son should be put down” 

The combined words and opinions of the guards make the anger in his chest boil over and rush into his muscles. 

With a roar Thor tightens his grip on Mjolnir and swiftly swings upwards. 

A single fierce uppercut sends the guard in front of him flying. 

He turns to the next one who looks surprised, he grips his staff unsurely.

“My prince, I fear Loki has you trapped in one of his mind games, allow me to alert the Allfather” 

Thor seethes and barrels into the second guard crashing into the stone stairwell. 

There is a dull clang as the guard’s helmet hits the first few steps followed by a crunch as Thor swings Mjolnir again. 

The guard stops shouting and falls still, losing consciousness with a low groan. 

Thor stands up slowly and dusts the dust of the stone off his garments. 

Mjolnir in his grip he surveys the guards on the floor. 

“You’ll live” He tells them. 

They don’t reply as he turns around and walks back down the corridor towards Loki’s cell. 

There is silence as the other prisoners watch him pass.

They do not make a sound after witnessing the wrath of the prince.


	6. Chapter 6

Heimdall is tall. 

As tall as Thor and this was not a problem that Clint had considered. 

Everyone was going to be ten feet taller than him and then he’d be stuck conversing with Tony whilst Steve talked with people who could make eye contact with him for once.

Great. 

“Welcome comrades of Midgard” 

Heimdall’s voice is deep and ponderous as he surveys the group before him. 

He is clad from head to foot in what Tony would call gaudy golden armour except that he can see that Heimdall has a large sword and Fury had been emphatic on Tony keeping his mouth shut. 

Steve briefly wonders if he should have made the team wear uniform but before he can think any further Heimdall continues speaking. 

“Thor will be here soon to escort you to the palace” 

Then he lapses back into stony silence.

His amber eyes are distant and Natasha follows his line of sight to the stars. 

They wink and cartwheel and she wonders in how much detail the Asgardian can see them.

It is warm in the dome like structure they are stood in and she pulls the hood of her jacket down.

Clint has already tied his around his waist and it looks odd, the casual clothes they are all wearing compared to the decorated garb of Heimdall. 

Apart from Tony but even his expensive suits seem plain in comparison. 

Crimson tinted sunglasses are back, masking the billionaire’s eyes and he shoves his hands in his pockets as he studies the platform Heimdall is stood on. 

Bruce watches him in amusement as he sees his mouth move slightly as he murmurs to himself. 

He sidles closer and says lowly. 

“What’s your theory?” 

Tony glances at him, mouth quirked in a clever smile. 

“I have no idea” He whispers. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow before turning to face the platform too, searching for some clue of the machinery the Bifrost works by. 

“Yet” He adds. 

Tony chuckles and Steve shoots a look their way to make sure no trouble is being caused. 

Tony mock salutes and Steve frowns. 

***

“Thor do not be ridiculous” 

Loki sounds as long suffering as he ever did and Thor smiles slightly before it falls.

“Brother, it is wrong, this punishment,” He states

Loki raises an eyebrow. 

“So is genocide” 

Thor inhales deeply, irritated.

It will only be a matter of time before the guards are noticed.

He needs to help Loki before another set come marching down the corridor. 

“Brother-

“Thor, do yourself a favour and leave, if you could not handle seeing me without feeling the need to play the hero then you shouldn’t have come” Loki sounds sharper than he has the entire conversation and Thor falls silent. 

He feels the red power of anger and action slowly seep away. 

“Brother if I can get you out then perhaps you can prove to Fa- to Odin that-

“You want to help.” Loki laughs disdainfully, ”But sometimes you need to get it through your dense head that help isn’t always wanted” 

He hasn’t stood up since Thor left him but he pointedly looks the other way. 

Thor doesn’t move, he watches the golden haze shimmer between them sadly. 

He can see the slick sweat coating his brother, shining on his neck and forehead. 

The crumpled green shirt he wears is damp and when Loki lifts a hand to push his hair back with a growl Thor clenches his teeth. 

He can see the blood on his knuckles from earlier running in rivulets down his wrist as it mingles with the sweat.

A surge of rage, frustration and a feeling of helplessness manifests itself in a single roar and he pounds the golden haze with Mjolnir.

It hums sharply and ripples before re-adjusting itself. 

“You fool!” 

A gasp of pain and anger focuses Thor on Loki. 

His brother is doubled over. 

“Loki” 

Breathing heavily his brother looks up and through the sweat soaked strands of dark hair Thor can see his face contorted lividly. 

“You…fool” He pants with a growl. 

A strangled sound of pain escapes him and he falls to one side. 

Thor stands in stunned silence one hand on the golden haze as if he can push through it with the sheer force of will. 

“Brother what-

“You think I haven’t tried breaking that wall you imbecile” Loki says raggedly, cradling his head in his hands. 

“Every time that wall suffers an impact the temperature in this damn cell rises, you fool” He spits. 

Another sound of agony falls upon Thor’s ears. 

“Brother!”, Thor goes to hit the wall again but pauses and shouts frustratedly,” Let me help you” 

Loki shakes his head, chest heaving, his lips clamped together as he tries to ignore the blinding pain all over. 

“Go” 

Thor growls. 

“No” 

“Fine then, stand there and watch me suffer” Loki groans, rolling onto his back. 

A high keening noise hits Thor’s ears and he flinches when he realises it’s his brother. 

“Loki” He pleads

He doesn’t answer. 

Eyes stinging with sorrow Thor paces furiously, his fingers gripping Mjolnir only to let go again seconds later. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind it registers that he’s late for something.

Loki has stopped talking to him and when Thor suddenly shouts his name he winces as though he had forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“Loki! Brother, the guards, they have the runes to open your cell do they not?” 

Slowly, his eyes drift open and he breathes heavily through his nose. 

“Yes, if you go and tell them that I’m very very sorry then I’m sure they’ll come along and unlock me” He says, sarcasm strong despite his voice is weak.

Thor ducks his head. 

“They…no brother, I shall take the runes from one of them” 

The look his brother gives him is withering. 

“Yes that will work splendidly, the other one will run off and tell Odin so we can be out in time for them to lock me up again. Perfect” 

Thor exhales sharply. 

“They are unconscious” he explains gruffly. 

“You mean they will be” Loki breathes closing his eyes again. 

“No- I- they already are, I knocked them out before I came back to see you” 

Loki pauses and turns to face Thor with a slight smirk. 

“I see you haven’t lost your knack for hitting everything you see” 

Thor chuckles humourlessly. 

“Aye” 

The moment of brief wit fades and Thor’s face sets resolutely. 

“They were insulting you brother, if I release you, the citizens of Asgard will not be happy. I can help you leave Asgard…can you make it look as though you are still in your cell?” He asks lowly. 

Grunting with pain Loki sits up.

His eyes narrow and Thor’s heart warms when he sees a familiar mischievous glint. 

He doesn’t answer for a long time but Thor knows he’s accepted his help.

A pained expression crosses his brothers features.

“Yes” 

Thor nods. 

“Good, wait here, I will return with the runes” He strides away but before he can turn the corner he hears Loki call weakly after him.

“No I was planning on going for a stroll” 

***

Bruce takes his glasses off and then places them back on for the hundredth time.

A heavy sigh from Steve catches his attention. 

“I would’ve thought a soldier had no problem waiting” He chuckles wryly. 

Steve smiles back. 

“Heh, yeah, I’m just on edge I guess” 

An hour has passed and they are still to hear from Thor. 

Heimdall remains stonily silent.

The five of them have wandered over to the far end of the dome and are gazing at the golden glittering city across the stretching rainbow bridge. 

Natasha leans against the entrance of the Bifrost, coolly studying the city.

Clint lies on the floor beside her. 

He’d draped his hoodie over his eyes and mumbled something about wanting to go back to sleep.

“Clint, Thor might be here at any minute, you might wanna stand up” Steve suggests. 

Natasha smirks and kicks him in the side. 

“Owww” The archer whines. 

He reluctantly gets to his feet and stretches with a groan. 

“Ugh, do they have coffee here? They better have coffee here” 

Tony chuckles and saunters over to them. 

“Don’t worry Legolas, I’ve got some in my bag” 

Clint nods tiredly and blinks slowly.

“Jeez it’s hot here” Bruce murmurs, absently pushing the sleeves of his shirt back up to his elbows. 

He’s wiping sweat from his forehead when he sees a dark blur on the rainbow bridge.

Quickly he cleans his glasses of heat-induced fog and puts them back on again. 

“Uh guys”, He mumbles, “ I think Thor’s here”


	7. Chapter 7

VII

“Friends!” Thor greets cheerfully. 

He’s grinning manically and Steve smiles back bashfully at their teammates enthusiasm at seeing them although his eyes look a little tired. 

“Thor” He states, he holds out his hand for Thor to shake but with a thump Thor dismounts from his towering horse and pulls the soldier into a claustrophobic hug. 

“Comrade” He laughs.

Steve manages a nod from where he is trapped against Thor’s shoulder and when he is let go he blinks, bringing a hand up to hold his shoulder where it twinges slightly. 

Tony is smirking before he too is gripped by the shoulders and pulled into a bear hug. 

“Friend Stark!” 

Clint snorts as Tony is almost lifted of the ground with the force of the Asgardian’s arms. 

“Ah ok big guy, uh-you’re gonna-um”

He is abruptly let go and as he rights his sunglasses he sees Steve smirking back at him. 

He scowls in return. 

When Thor has successfully crushed the ribs of all his comrades he reaches Natasha and is about to bow down to gently kiss her hand when she throws her arms around him. 

“Hey big guy” She greets, clapping his back with a pale but strong hand. 

Thor laughs heartily in surprise and spins her round as she exclaims with a delighted yelp.

“Again warrior Romanov you remind me of the fearsome Lady Sif” Thor smiles fondly. 

A delicate but deadly smile quirks the lips of Natasha and she shoulders her bag. 

“So, how are we getting to the palace” She asks. 

Bruce is standing beside her and peers round Thor’s side to see the horde of Asgardians who arrived beside Thor on huge horses. 

They sit like stone, clad in golden armour similar to Heimdalls. 

At Natasha’s question Thor turns to look at them and immediately they dismount, smoothly standing aside.

Thor nods in approval. 

“Come my comrades” 

He briskly turns and easily climbs back onto his horse, his red cloak neatly folded behind him. 

When nobody moves he frowns. 

Everybody stares. 

“We’re”, Bruce’s voice catches in his throat and he tries again, “We’re riding…. those?” 

Thor looks non-plussed, he glances behind him at the wall of horses waiting to be mounted by his comrades and looks back with a shrug. 

“Of course” He states slowly as though they should have been expecting monstrously sized horses. 

A nervous laugh sounds and they all turn, surprised to see it was Tony, who is shaking his head and waving his sunglasses around, they shine red in the light. 

“You’re kidd-“, He turns to Steve,” He’s kidding right?” 

Steve doesn’t answer for a second and to his credit even though everybody is staring at him he still tries to whisper inconspicuously back to Tony

“I…don’t think so” 

Tony puts his sunglasses back on. 

“What happens to them?” Bruce asks, nodding towards the men who had just dismounted and were now standing rigidly on the bridge. 

“They walk back” Thor answers. 

Bruce nods and Clint tilts his head to contemplate the huge horses. 

“You know, I’d be ok with just walking” 

Natasha snorts. 

“You’re all pussies”

Grinning, Thor watches as she walks confidently walks towards a deep black steed. 

Its mane is wild and seems to shimmer with oil, as she gets closer she can smell the heady herbs that must be used to condition it. 

It snorts loudly and lowers its head as she approaches, staring at her with an angry eye, glittering gold. 

She turns back to the group and raises an eyebrow as she pets its nose before she swings herself a top of it.

Thor dips his head in respect and turns back to the rest of them with a smirk. 

“Come comrades, the lady has bested you” 

“Oh hell no” Steve steps aside just in time to let Clint run past. 

He charges up to the beige horse towering beside Natasha and grabs the slippery saddle in an attempt to a hoist himself up. 

Thor watches bemused as he scrabbles for a second and then through some acrobatic trick that Tony isn’t sure if he imagines Clint is sat proudly atop a disgruntled looking horse. 

He looks down smugly at the rest of them. 

“C’mon guys- you chicken or what?”

His hair is sticking up strangely on one side and his hoodie is half off but he looks so proud of himself that Steve looks questioningly at Bruce and then shrugs.

Bruce shrugs back and looks towards one of the three horses left. 

There’s a stocky chestnut that is nodding it’s head up and down irritably. 

Steve cracks his neck. 

“I’ll give you a lift up?” He suggests. 

Bruce laughs pragmatically and gestures with a tanned hand. 

“Uh yeah- why not?” 

With a running jump and a lift from Steve Bruce is perched atop a surprised looking chestnut. 

It snorts and Bruce chuckles as he wobbles before getting his balance. 

Natasha is tugging playfully at the reigns of her horse and calls out with a smile to Bruce.

“You know I bet these horses could hold the Big Guy too, they’re pretty strong” 

Bruce laughs shyly. 

“I’m not going to test that theory” He replies dryly.

Thor laughs back.

“I think the stable boy would be grateful for that my friend, he has enough trouble with Volstag” 

They turn back to look at Steve who is trying to convince Tony to get on one of the horses.

“No” 

“Tony look I’ll-

“No”

“Well what are you going to do? Walk?” Steve throws his hands up exasperatedly. 

Tony looks past the horses to the glittering city in the distance and nods. 

“Uh yeah if I have to” 

Steve groans.

“Just get on a horse Tony” 

“No” 

Bruce giggles into his sleeve and Clint twists to see what’s so funny. 

“What?” 

Bruce shakes his head. 

Urging his horse to walk back a few steps so he’s beside Bruce, Clint leans over and asks again. 

“What?” 

Bruce giggles. 

“No I…I just forgot Tony has a fear of horses” 

Clint smothers a laugh; he thought the billionaire had been quiet since the arrival of Thor.

“Tony they’re just horses come on just-

“Just HORSES Steve!”, Tony raises his voice before he realises and drops to a hushed yet strangled tone,” These are not horses these are Satan’s pets from Hell they’re monsters Steve!” 

One of the horses grunts loudly, tossing its head and Tony takes an involuntary step back. 

“Oh jeez” 

Natasha laughs. 

“I didn’t realise you were scared of farm animals Tony.” 

The billionaire glares from a distance. 

“I-I’m not but these”, he gestures vaguely with one hand,” Things are-are”

He shudders. 

Steve looks at the golden sky wearily. 

“What is wrong with horses?” He sighs, as though he’s asking God to help him. 

Tony takes another step back and shakes his head. 

“They’re dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle” He exclaims, jumping when Bruce’s horse takes a step forward. 

Thor laughs loudly. 

“Do not worry friend Stark I shall assist you” And he dismounts, still chuckling and ignoring Tony’s frenzied declinations. 

***  
When they finally reach the palace, the golden light of the sky is deepening to a rosy red with drifting purple clouds and several stars peeking through. 

Bruce supposes that there must be a time difference as he watches the torches glow where they are standing beside the guards. 

He guesses that it’s around evening time. 

The horses come to a gradual stop and several guards’ hurry forward with intricate footstools, which they place at the feet of the steeds.

Natasha grins and begins to dismount. 

The guard who deposited her footstool bows lowly and holds a hand up for her to grip as she steadies herself. 

The other guards mimic his position, the horns of their ostentatious helms brushing the ground. 

Clint accepts the hand down, using the leather-clad appendage to steady himself as Natasha did. 

“I feel like royalty” He grins. 

When they are all standing on the ground once again the guards simultaneously straighten up and salute them before marching away and leading the horses back the way they came. 

“My friends follow me to your guest chambers” Thor says courteously, turning on the heel of his decorated boots. 

Glancing once more at the sky and the castle leering over them Bruce follows first, anxiously pushing the sleeves of his shirt up again. 

Natasha hangs back with Clint, whispering something in his ear; the left one as it’s his better one.

He laughs silently, the purple shoulders of his hoodie shaking.

Brushing her red curls behind her ear Natasha mimics a whinny as Tony walks past. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents pull struggle to pull straight faces when he jumps and whips round. 

Snatching his sunglasses off they giggle at his narrowed eyes.

“Ha-ha” He deadpans irritably before pointedly putting his sunglasses back on and stalking after Bruce and Thor. 

Clint snorts and hides his face in the faded sleeve of his hoodie.

Smiling faintly, Natasha glances behind them to see Steve smirking. 

When he sees her looking at him he folds the amused smile away and tries to look stern. 

“Guys, we need to behave” He chastises. 

Clint straightens up indignantly. 

“It was ‘Tasha!” He accuses. 

Steve raises an eyebrow and looks at the perfectly sculpted look of innocence on the Black Widows face. 

“You’ll say anything to get out of trouble Barton” She states coolly.

Steve snorts. 

“Yeah ok Romanov…no more frightening Stark with horse noises” He says to her. 

Clint cackles and lunges to fluff her hair up with one hand. 

“You’re losing your touch ‘Tasha!” He giggles. 

She glares at him and smoothes her hair back down. 

Clint shuts up with a smirk and follows Steve in the direction of the others. 

***

Loki breathes in once more and closes his eyes. 

Thor had warned him to only stay on the balcony for a minute but the fresh air is too good to leave. 

Red curtains patterned with runes billow around him and Loki is reminded of when Thor and he would sit out here for ages. 

Dangling their legs over the edge they would chatter about everything and anything and more often than not Thor would beg Loki to use his magic to make the grumpy Asgardian who owned the drinking tavern near the castle trip over. 

The air suddenly feels too sharp and he retreats back inside. 

Thors’ room is strewn with breastplates, shirts and other clothing. 

He can see a cracked hole in the wall and his lips twitch in amusement at Thor’s lack of finesse, the smile falls a little when he sees the fresh green of his own room looking back at him through the hole.

The blood red covers on his bed are rumpled and Loki looks away as they remind him of a gaping wound.

Leaning against the intricately carved bedpost his eyes drift shut and he shakes his head. 

This is such a terrible idea. 

He shouldn’t have agreed to Thor’s harebrained scheme to free him. 

How long would it be before Frigga realises that the illusion in the cell is just that, how long before Odin throws him back in and probably banishes Thor again.

As his long fingers drift over the carvings he recounts their steps, searching for any damning evidence they left behind. 

Thor had returned almost immediately with the runes clinking in his broad palm.

It took patient instruction on how they worked from Loki that lead to Thor finally releasing him. 

The golden haze had snapped out of sight and for the first time in months Loki could see clearly. 

He remembered seeing the concern in Thor’s blue eyes as he gasped at the cold air in the corridor. 

The fog leaving his senses and the pain leaving his bones had been wonderful and he had breathed deeply for a minute before Thor hesitantly suggested that they move.

Pushing sweat soaked hair back from his forehead Loki had agreed.

He felt weak and powerless still, he couldn’t believe he was free from the suffocating heat and he balked at the idea of using magic when he couldn’t even feel his legs. 

He quickly dismissed those thoughts; if he could create illusions whilst half dead from being trapped in the heat then he could do it outside of his cell. 

A brief gesture created a ragged copy of himself slumped in one of the cell corners. 

As the last of the green glow faded around the edges of the figure, Thor deftly brought up the cell wall again using the runes before pocketing them. 

“If you stay in my chambers then you can barricade the door with your tricks, the maid will simply think I’ve left Mjolnir against the door again” Thor stated solemnly. 

Loki had laughed sharply at that. 

“For once your idiotic habits are in our favour” 

Thor had chuckled in return at the familiar sharp jibes.

“Aye” 

They glanced back at the illusion where it sat looking miserable behind the shimmering golden wall again. 

“Let’s go, you need to wipe the guards memories before we ascend the stairs, if possible you should cloak yourself as we walk to my chambers.” 

Loki had only nodded and followed Thor, feeling like brothers once more before he sadly shook the sentiment away. 

 

He opens his eyes when he hears noise below the balcony. 

Hesitating for a second before peering out of the curtains again, he searches for the source.

One of the voices is scraping at his memory.

When he catches a glimpse of the guest horses and the figures below he freezes before running a hand through his hair and muttering. 

“Thor. You. Moron”


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Even Tony finds the palace a little ostentatious and the fact that he voices this earns him a raised eyebrow from Bruce, Natasha and Steve as well as Clint. 

He shrugs and saunters after Thor. 

His sunglasses are perched on top of his head letting his eyes survey the place with no distorted lens. 

Clint and Natasha halt for a few seconds to admire a rack filled with swords, clubs and axes before Steve nods at them to carry on after Thor. 

Getting lost in this place would be a nightmare. 

Thor is walking quickly, his crimson cape fluttering about his ankles and Steve can see one broad hand gripping and un-gripping the worn part of his belt where Mjolnir sits.

He wonders what has the unflappable God so nervous, he’s certain it can’t be them although he suspects that maybe Odin is more intimidating than they’d first thought. 

His own fingers fiddle with the strap of his bag when he thinks about meeting a man who could make Thor of all people anxious. 

After a couple more overly ornate winding staircases 

Thor drifts to a halt at the head of a shortish corridor. 

It only looks short because of the enormity of the rest of the palace but really it is still longer than most. 

Clearing his throat Thor turns and smiles. 

“These are your rooms along here, the Allfather has insisted that you drop your heavy bags here before we meet in the Great hall to dine” He states. 

There’s a brief murmur of nodding and agreement before Steve’s ears perk up at the sound of boots marching towards them. 

He turns to see a guard striding towards them.

Red hair escapes in wisps from his golden helm and two deep brow eyes regard them as he comes to a sharp stop. 

He bows and they glimpse the back of a tanned and scarred neck before he straightens up again. 

Thor nods warmly at the guard. 

“This is Majhall, he will guard this corridor and escort you wherever you wish to go. In my absence he will tend to your needs"

Majhall bows swiftly again before turning round to face the head of the corridor and settling in a position with his long spear clasped tightly between his hands. 

Thor turns back to them and he smiles. 

“My chambers are on the floor above, Majhall will direct you if you need to find me, he will also escort you to the Great hall where I will meet you after you have dropped your bags, I will see you soon” 

His ethereal blue eyes dart quickly across their faces before he smiles again and turns to leave. 

Steve can’t help but glance to Thor’s hand where it is still nervously hovering in Mjnolnirs spot. 

He’s dragged away from his thoughts by the sounds of everybody moving to find a room they like. 

***

“So is it just me or is our big blonde friend a little jumpy?” Tony drawls from where he’s staring out of the window at the glittering city below.

The pale curtains drift in the light breeze and Bruce is mesmerized by the heady scent of the evening time in this unusual city. 

The smell of oils and woodsmoke, cooking meat, perfumes and the crisp night air fills the spacious room.

“Huh?” He mumbles when he realises Tony said something. 

He’s digging through his bag trying to find a decent shirt to wear to the meeting of Odin.

Tony is already dressed in one of his favourite deep red shirts without a tie. 

His hair is fashionably tousled but apart from this he hasn’t put an enormous amount of effort in. 

Although still looks presentable, probably helped by the fact that he looks so alive and less tired than usual. 

His eyes are shining with thoughts and theories of the city and he hasn’t stopped staring out of Bruce’s window since he came to see the scientists room. 

Bruce suspects he was doing the same in his own room before he came here. 

“Thor. D’you think our buddies acting a bit…on edge” One hand gestures vaguely in Bruce’s direction as he finds the right word. 

Bruce holds up a dark blue shirt and tilts his head before noticing the frayed edges and stuffing it back in his bag. 

The plum shirt he extracts next he prefers and he throws it on the bed before wandering over to Tony. 

“…I noticed he was a little nervous, but I can’t blame him, I mean-we haven’t seen him for months and we’re coming up to his home world…he’s probably just anxious to be a good host” Bruce shrugs, pushing his curls away from his eyes and admiring the view. 

“Mm” Is the billionaires answer. 

But he resumes staring out of the window and grins after a second. 

“Hey see there Bruce”, he point to the left,” I’m pretty sure that that building there is powered by some- 

“Ugh every time a walk into a room with you two in it you’re always talking science” Clint’s frustrated groan interrupts them.

“Electronics actually” Bruce says with a wry smile. 

Clint rolls his eyes and collapses in the embroidered chair beside the door. 

“Yadda yadda if it doesn’t make sense it’s science in my eyes” 

He frowns and tugs at the collar of his dark grey shirt. 

“I hate suits” He mumbles, his eyes are mutinous and when he runs a hand through his hair he grimaces. 

“Ugh, ‘Tasha made me wear gel” 

He wipes his fingers on a golden patch of the embroidery. 

Bruce snorts and grabs his good pair of shoes from beside his bag. 

As he’s un-tying the knot the laces are in before he can get his feet in Steve appears in the door frame, tapping the solid structure politely. 

“You guys ready?” 

Tony nods- barely and Clint mumbles a tired yeah. 

They look pointedly at Bruce who’s abandoned his shoes and is now looking for a matching tie. 

He feels eyes on him and turns. 

“Uh-yeah sorry, nearly ready” 

Tony smiles slightly, turning back to the window. 

“Thought you were efficient in foreign countries Banner?” Clint states dryly.

Bruce chuckles but before he can reply a feminine figure slinks past Steve into the room. 

“Ignore Clint Bruce, he’s just grumpy ‘cause he has to go meet Odin instead of going to sleep” Natasha smirks. 

She looks attractive yet modest in a floor length deep purple dress with a wispy throw around her shoulders. 

“You know, I’d probably be more efficient if everybody wasn’t in my room” Bruce points out.

They all glance at each other and smirk as he disappears into the bathroom to change his shirt. 

***

“Thor what are you doing?” Loki hisses murderously. 

Thor sets his jaw as Loki continues. 

“Why…Odins beard! Why would you choose to scheme to release me the same day your team mates are visiting? Unless- What are you planning? What have you and Odin been plotting?” 

The word team mates is spat viciously and Thor bristles. 

“You think I would be part of a plot to turn you over to the avengers?” He thunders before Loki’s face contorts with fury and he falls to a whisper. 

If the guards heard Thor supposedly arguing with himself then they would be suspicious. 

Loki falls silent and stiff, back straight he glares at Thor, although he is slight in figure compared he knows Thor is still wary of him. 

“How do I know you aren’t lying? How do I know you haven’t lead me to believe I am being freed only to be turned over to the Avengers to be punished how they see fit?” He is furious but fear and a shred of hurt that he wishes he could extinguish makes his voice waver momentarily. 

Thor looks devastated. 

“Brother I would never…the avengers do not know you are free-they will not know, I released you in a fit of frustration after I visited you and I did not stop to correlate your release with their arrival.” His voice is tight and Loki dips his head sadly. 

The hurt in his brother’s eyes is raw and genuine.

He can’t bring himself to say anything so he nods once and turns to look out of the wide window in Thor’s chambers. 

“My thanks” He says quietly after a moment of silence. 

Thor nods sagely and squares his shoulders. 

“I give you my word brother, I only want to free you, when my comrades have left I will assist you in leaving Asgard” 

Long fingers follow the pale blue veins barely visible on his forearm as Loki nods. 

“How long are they here for?” He asks. 

“One week, Father decreed that it was time to forge some new bridges between the people of Midgard and Asgard” 

“Your father” Loki corrects coldly. 

Blinking Thor opens his mouth and closes it again before shaking his head. 

“You may not see him as your father and he may not see you as a son in the way we thought but I will always see you as my brother” 

He glances down and when he look up again Loki feels a sharp sting in his chest to see Thor’s eyes shine wetly. 

He wants to be cold and look away. 

He wants not to care but he stares back sadly and dips his head in the tiniest show of agreement. 

Turning to leave, Thor picks up Mjolnir easily and opens the door. 

He steps out and closes the door. 

He pauses for a second, thinking of his exhausted brother. 

He turns back around before re-opening it a crack, just enough to reach through and place Mjolnir against it from the inside. 

Anybody who tries to open the door will only be able to do so a fraction.


	9. nine

IX

He’s late and he can feel Odin’s disapproving eye from here, in the highest part of the palace.

Jogging down miles of twisting staircases, Thor watches the golden walls spin around him. 

The anxiety and fear and guilt in his head and his chest are making him feel sick but he must act coolly. 

He cannot bring attention to his fretting.

The rapid patter of his boots slows as he comes to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and he takes a deep breath, lets it flutter in his lungs for a second before breathing out. 

One step forward and the guards at the end of the corridor see him. 

As he approaches they bow once then begin to heave open the huge door they are stationed outside. 

With a single creak the doors slowly fold inwards and Thor lifts his chin to boldly stride through them and into the Great hall. 

*** 

Tony is enraptured by the line of men and women at the back of the hall.

Turning to nudge Bruce he grins before frowning, remembering that Steve separated them. 

Instead the super solider stands next to the billionaire.

Bruce is fidgeting beside Natasha and Clint is on the other side of Steve. 

Huffing internally he lets his attention drift back to the line of people at the back of the hall. 

They’re all clad in white gowns that are hemmed with gold and their shiny hair is long enough to be meticulously pulled back. 

The only difference Tony can see between the men and women are their figures.

He can’t figure them out. 

The rest of the population of Asgard, that he’s seen so far, have been easy to discern in their careers or place. 

The guards have golden armour and weapons, the servants are dressed in beige with shaved heads and any lords and ladies that have drifted past them or have now gathered in the hall wear ornate tunics and silky dresses in rich colours and many other expensive looking garments. 

Maybe they're doctors or something, although Asgard seems very medieval, he can't really picture them having highly trained doctors. 

Still...Asgard is more advanced than Earth for all of it's appearance. 

He studies one of the strangely dressed men. 

His skin is olive and his eyes are dark and the white material he’s wearing is a stark contrast against his exotic appearance. 

Tony frowns and tries to make out something that has been embroidered on the pocket of his gown. 

It looks like some sort of interesting symbol and he squints a little, leaning forward. 

Sharply the man looks in his direction, feeling his curious stare and Tony flinches at the piercing glare. 

He looks away in the other direction and Steve nudges him. 

“Could you stay still?” He whispers disapprovingly. 

Clenching his jaw, Tony reluctantly stares straight ahead and wishes he had his sunglasses. 

Steve had refused to allow him to wear them. 

“It’s polite to make eye contact Tony and this is Odin we’re talking to, we want to be polite” 

Odin himself stands before them. 

A semi circle of guards separate him from the avengers and the rest of the hall and it feels as though they are only glimpsing a beast through a golden forest. 

His white hair is swept back in a mane and a neat beard covers his face.

They don’t need to see his face to know a steely, powerful jaw hides behind that beard.

Steve is reminded of Fury by the silent power that Odin seems to radiate. 

Plus a deep gold circle of metal covers one of his eyes. 

The other eye is milky with age but the haunting blue colour of it makes him shiver internally. 

Out of the corner of his eye Steve can see Tony’s mouth is downturned and his lips are pressed together irritably. 

On his other side Clint hasn’t moved so much as a muscle.

If he looked stiff in his usual S.H.I.E.L.D gear on missions then he looks positively rigid in a suit. 

His face is fixed seriously and his shoulders look tense. 

On the other side of Bruce Natasha is impossibly still like a well-sculptured statue, even her eyes look cool and collected. 

Bruce is nervous and is usual tics and gestures have been amplified in one hand as he’s trying his best to remain still. 

His fingers flex in turn, his fist clenching and unclenching and his fingernails leaving red crescents on his palm. 

He starts when the doors creak suddenly and Thor enters the large room. 

They can only catch flashes of him as he strides up the hall towards them, obscured every few second by an elegant pillar. 

Vermillion red flickers and Steve frowns very slightly upon seeing the absence of Mjnolir at his belt.

He reaches them easily and with a single, synchronized movement the guards stand aside to let him past. 

Upon reaching Odin, Thor drops to one knee and bows his head. 

“Father” 

Odin’s single eye drifts down to survey his son.

“Thor”, He greets and the avengers stiffen slightly at the cold clipped voice. 

His voice is dry and old but still instils the will to obey. 

“I see you have decided to grace us with your presence”, Odin continues,” Our guests have had to wait, I presume you will not be such a tardy host for the duration of their visit?” 

Thor shakes his head. 

“No Father, I apologise” 

Seemingly satisfied Odin’s head lifts to stare at the avengers. 

“I am pleased to meet your shield brothers. Pray introduce them” 

Thor promptly rises from his knee and makes his way towards them. 

“Midgard is home to some promising heroes and allies” He states, his deep voice is even and diplomatic. 

He’s a prince, of course he has to go through with the formal airs and graces Steve muses. 

“Tony Stark, Man of Iron” Thor introduces, he holds a hand out and they shake hands which creates odd feelings among the group as they all already know each other. 

Steve supposes it must be an Asgardian custom. 

Odin nods sagely. 

“You have a weapon that allows you take on the role of Iron?” Odin clarifies. 

Tony twitches at the word weapon. 

“And you are considered a genius in your realm?” Odin continues. 

“It’s been decided” Tony states. 

Odin doesn’t blink but tilts his head slightly and stares back at him. 

Steve wonders if it’s the American accent seeing as everyone they’ve met so far in Asgard has a British accent. 

Thor clears his throat somewhat nervously and steps towards Steve. 

“Father meet Steve Rogers; America’s Captain, he is also the captain of the Avengers” 

Steve salutes both Thor and Odin and the corner of the Allfather’s mouth twitches. 

“You remind me of my son”, He reveals, “Born to lead” 

Steve’s cheeks flush slightly and he opens his mouth to protest modestly but Thor is already moving on. 

Odin’s eye stays trained upon Steve though and a shiver runs up the back of his neck. 

“Clint Barton known for his eye like the hawk- a bird in their realm with the uncanny power of sight. He is a formidable archer” Thor announces, firmly shaking Clint’s hand. 

Tony sniffs at the unnecessary introductions it seems that no matter where you are, the folk with the power like flattery and oily, flamboyant speeches. 

He feels sorry for Thor. 

Odin is silent for a while before stating

“You seem a hardened warrior Eye of Hawk, I trust you will enjoy our extensive collection of weaponry” 

Clint nods once.

Beside his stoic stance Bruce’s fidgeting has only increased as Thor has started introductions. 

“Father, allow me to introduce perhaps the most formidable of all. Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk. Do not be deceived by his ordinary appearance for this warrior can transform himself into a dangerous and powerful foe of great wrath and strength. Bruce Banner is also a decided genius of Midgard” Thor embellishes. 

Bruce looks down then to the side, though he smiles ever so slightly at the mention of the Hulk in a positive light, with an idea of awe as though he is a mighty warrior.

Odin certainly seems to think so as he studies Bruce with amusement. 

“Banner of Hulk you sound an impressive foe that I would fear to find myself up against, I am pleased that Thor can trust you and your extensive power” 

Thor smiles slightly and steps towards Natasha. 

“Last but not least, standing before you is Natasha Romanoff. Another you would not dare to turn your back on for she can disarm you even while you face her without you realising. Known as the Black Widow she is ten times more deadly than you will ever know. I am lucky enough to be able to place my trust in her and have it returned” 

Thor bows respectfully and Natasha dips her head in acknowledgement with a pleased smile. 

Odin coolly regards her for a moment. 

“I believe my son has surrounded himself with warriors of the finest calibre, Widowed lady I too invite you to explore our collected weaponry and to join our sparring competitions, I am sure that you have some things you could teach our warriors of Asgard” 

Natasha dips in the most elegant of curtseys. 

“I am honoured Allfather” 

“As am I” Odin agrees before he turns his gaze on the rest of the hall. 

“Many have travelled today to gather and meet the shield brothers of my son Thor. I invite you all know to enjoy and evening of wine, food and dance. Treat our guests with the same courtesy that you would any members of the royal family” 

There is a murmur of agreement before Odins staff is tapped once and a river of servants pour into the hall from a hundred hidden doors. 

They are laden with trays of rich food and they hurry to place it delicately on the previously bare tables that stretch from one side of the hall to the other. 

With a loud rustle of movement various lords and ladies drift towards the tables and sit down. 

One line of servants are dedicated to carrying ornate golden jugs and Tony is hopeful that this is the wine Odin mentioned. 

The rest of the Avengers relax a little now that the attention focused on them has dispersed.

They stay standing a little while longer so anybody else who wishes to greet them can do before they begin eating. 

Thor stays by their side. 

His serious face has dissipated and now he is grinning. 

“My friends I thank you for bearing with that tedious state of affairs. My father enjoys tradition” He says warmly. 

Steve shrugs. 

“No problem Thor, we don’t mind” 

Clint pulls a face at that but Bruce stands on his foot pointedly.

Thor chuckles and pulls Clint into a one armed hug when he catches sight of the several ladies walking towards them. 

“Ah beware of the admiration of many ladies” He chuckles lowly and Tony smirks. 

Flirting he can deal with much more easily than authority. 

Beside him Clint is cackling gleefully. 

“’Look like I’m gonna get me some Asgardian lovin’” 

Steve pulls a face this time. 

“Clint I didn’t need or want that image” He complains. 

Although he shuts up when the ladies stop to introduce themselves. 

“Captain” They curtsey. 

Steve blushes.

“Uh hi” He greets awkwardly. 

Thor chuckles and nudges Tony and Clint to show them the other three ladies heading towards them. 

“My friends I do have a feeling that you are going to be very popular tonight” 

“Oh Goldilocks I can deal with popular” Tony grins. 

He bows to the two ladies that reach him first. 

“Ladies, what a pleasure to see the treasures of Asgard” He flatters, raising one eyebrow. 

One of the ladies has already bored of Steve and is pouting at Clint. 

“Well hello, what a thrill to have such a renowned warrior in Asgard” 

Clint shrugs modestly. 

“Eh, I’m thinking it’s more of a thrill to meet such a pretty lady” He suggests and she giggles, golden curls cascade past her shoulders and her high cheekbones shimmer. 

Her skin is golden and compliments her rich purple dress beautifully. 

Steve meanwhile is looking at Natasha for help.

The lady before him has grabbed what looks like her twin to talk to him as well. 

They both have deep hazel eyes and their hair is mahogany in the golden light. 

Huffing Natasha grabs Bruce who has been hiding behind her and plants him in front of one of the ladies.

Immediately the lady on the right latches onto him. 

“Do tell me more about your genius status, I am in awe of the power you hold within” 

Thor meanwhile is laughing cheerfully at all of them both attempting to either woo the ladies or escape them. 

Tony has already disappeared however. 

Thor glimpses him in the crows with both of his arms around the ladies.

Steve looks too and finds himself reminded of Bucky’s tendency to wander of with beautiful dames during parties.

***

“So ladies…what is this wine that Thor speaks so highly of?” Tony asks.

The lady on his right smiles graciously her dark hair shimmering. 

“Oh do have a cup man of Iron, I trust you will find it most delicious” And she pours him a cup. 

As she offers it to him she nods towards his deep red shirt.

“Your way of dress is most curious, I suppose the fashion is different on Midgard”

The one on his left suddenly tenses and a second later there is a curt voice cutting through the conversation. 

“Lila, Meretta do stop pestering Thor’s guest, where are Nalaya, Serina and the twins?” She demands. 

Reluctantly Lila and Meretta peel themselves from Tony’s side and slink towards what must be their mother. 

“They’re over there” They say reservedly, pointing over to the horde of girls who Tony left chatting with Steve, Bruce and Clint. 

Their mother’s lips press together in a thin line.

“I am disappointed in your behaviour tonight, you are already promised to your own husbands, it is unladylike to pursue others in this fashion” She scolds. 

Tony pulls a face and sympathises with Lila and Meretta, remembering Howard’s strict idea of behaviour. 

As their mother surges forward they follow but turn and smile at Tony. 

“Do enjoy your wine” 

“I suppose we’ll see you later in the evening” 

Tony smiles. 

“Not if I come looking for you first” He winks. 

This evokes a delighted giggle from each of them as they hurry after their mother, who is already sternly talking to the rest of her daughters. 

Tony takes a sip of wine and watches amusedly. 

The wine tastes wonderful, tart and sweet and fruity at the same time.

He takes another mouthful and chuckles. 

Clint looks miserable as the blonde woman he was talking to is dragged off whilst Bruce and Steve look plain relieved. 

They spot Tony and approach him to sit beside him on the empty seats. 

Steve huffs. 

“Thought those ladies were gonna eat me they smiled so much” He sighs, reaching for a leg of some strange meat arranged artfully on a golden tray.

“If only” Clint grumbles doing the same. 

Tony offers the wine jug and Natasha takes it delicately, her wispy throw wrapped around the smooth skin of her elbows. 

Her hair looks like burnished copper in the golden light and she glows happily.

Tony takes another sip of his wine and it warms his throat with it’s ever so slight spice. 

“What did you think of the twin?” Tony asks Bruce. 

Bruce chuckles wryly and fiddles with one of the knives on the table. 

“Uhh-hh well she was definitely interested in the other guy…I think she’d have a different opinion if she actually saw him though…” 

Tony chuckles and lifts his glass when he sees Thor coming towards them. 

The prince sits down beside Tony and grins. 

“Is the wine to your liking Stark? Here have some Bilgesnipe, it is most succulent” 

Tony agrees but suddenly his attention is caught by one of the strangely dressed people drifting by to mingle with several lords and ladies on the other side of the table. 

“uhh…hey Thor who are they?”

Thor turns. 

“The ones in white” Tony explains, beside him Bruce leans forward in interest. 

“Ah, they are the healers of our realm", He states and Tony nod, he'd been right then.

" The Asgardian royal healers are revered throughout the land" Thor continued, "Many come from many realms looking for a place in their ranks aye I remember that Loki wished to join them but father forbid it” 

The cheerful light in Thor’s eyes dimmed when he spoke of his brother and he silently poured himself a fresh cup of wine. 

Tony nodded and sipped from his own cup.


	10. Chapter 10

The light in Tony’s room is dusky. 

The lilac sky outside filters through the loose curtains of his balcony and he hums contentedly as it breezes past with the scent of woodsmoke and night. 

He’s lightheaded and lies on his bed, the white sheets smell fresh and he closes his eyes. 

The wine was good.

So was the dancing...even Lila and Meretta's mother seemed to enjoy herself when some guy called Fandral suggested everybody get partners and join in some ball room dancing.

Steve and everybody else had already disappeared back to their rooms by this point. 

Clint had stuck about though and was laughing hysterically about something with Thor whilst Tony chatted with the head of the Healers.

He feels warm and goes to undo the top buttons of his shirt but he finds them already loose. 

So he gets up, runs a hand through his hair and wanders over to the balcony. 

The pale moon hides behind the lavender clouds and Tony briefly wonders if he can buy a place in Asgard to stay in when he gets bored of his holiday houses on Earth.

It must be the early hours of the morning. 

Empty streets and squares stretch for miles.

Tony peers sideways to see that the curtains of Bruce’s balcony glow golden.

The scientist must have fallen asleep with the lights on. 

Tony didn’t bother with the lights, the room was hypnotic bathing in the lilac light of the early hours. 

He hums vaguely as he kicks off his shoes, discards his shirt somewhere and puts on sweat pants. 

He feels happy and probably tipsy, the wine making his blood run hot as he lies back down on the expanse of his bed. 

Sleepy, he closes his eyes and drifts of easily. 

***

When he wakes up it’s because of a sharp tapping noise. 

He opens his eyes and squints when he gets a face-full of sun.

“Ngh wh?” He mumbles and blinks again. 

The tapping has started again. 

“M’yeah!” He calls out as clearly as he can, sitting up he pushes his fingers through his hair and rubs his eyes. 

The sun is hot on his chest and neck and he vaguely thinks that it must be pretty high up to be shining at this angle. 

He frowns and rubs his eyes again. 

He’s usually awake sharply, unless sporting a pretty severe hangover. 

And so far no headache has made it’s presence known by jabbing at behind his eyes. 

Plus it looks like it’s noon going by the stuffiness of the room. 

“Uhh yeah m’up what’s happenin’” He shouts out, when the tapping starts again. 

He’s walking towards the door to open it, stretching and blinking heavily, he feels fuzzy, not-awake, when it hits him.

He can’t remember waking up during the night at all. 

He always wakes up.

Every few hours. 

And now here it is at at least noon and he’d gone to sleep at around three if he remembered right. 

He wants to check the time but ugh he really needs to get a watch. 

“Jarvis remind-“ He starts before pulling a face. 

“Ugh no…nope, c’mon wakey wakey” He mutters pushing his fingers into his eyes again. 

He’s in Asgard. 

Not at home. 

He’s still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes when he opens the door. 

“Mornin’” He says blearily, opening one eye to see it’s Bruce standing there. 

The scientist looks at his sleep tousled hair, his bleary eyes and frowns. 

“You look-

“Well rested I know”, he yawns and pulls a face of confusion, trying to stifle it. 

“I feel it…I dunno Brucie, didn’t wake up once during the night” 

Bruce pulls his glasses off and leans towards Tony to study his face but Tony bats him away irritably. 

“No I do not have a hangover Bruce, this is the result of something other than an alcohol stupor” He grumbles, pushing his own hair back. 

He’s feeling a little more awake now and wonders if that’s how all normal people feel in the morning. 

It must be nice not waking up six times a night every night. 

“Uh, well, everybody’s dressed to go tour the palace gardens if you wanna come along?” Bruce suggests, folding and unfolding his glasses as he surveys Tony. 

A hand comes up to tap at the arc reactor nervously and Bruce looks away. 

“Yeah, lemme get ready, I’ll be there” 

He turns to shut the door but Bruce stops him.

“D’you think maybe there’s some sort of sleep enhancing flower in the carnations that were on the tables when we arrived, kinda like lavender?” Bruce wonders, as always putting forward ideas for an answer.

Tony shakes his head slowly.

“Nah I put ‘em in the bathroom before we went to meet Odin, the smell was bothering me…I think it might have been the wine y’know Brucie” 

Bruce scrunches his face in confusion. 

“The wine? You drink wine at home” He points out, gesturing with his glasses before tucking them into the pocket of his maroon shirt.

Tony adjusts his grasp on the door frame. 

“Yeah but…I dunno, this wine is different…it’s uh-there’s more stuff..flavour in it, it’s probably richer than us poor mortals are used to so it knocked me out?” He suggests hesitantly. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“With your alcohol tolerance?” 

Tony frowns and leans back a little. 

“I mean it makes you sleepy, kinda like warm milk-just with more flavour” He says.

“Anyway yeah I’ll meet you guys beside Majhall” He continues and shuts the door to get dressed.

Bruce wanders down the expanse of the hallway to where Natasha and Steve are waiting on Clint too. 

***

Natasha is enthralled with Majhalls weapon. 

As it turns out the guard is just not stationed outside their rooms but also has to follow them about the palace and gardens to make sure they aren’t harassed. 

Despite Tony’s reassurances that they get harrased often enough on Earth to deal with it just fine Majhall still shakes his head and repeats.

“The Allfather has commanded it” 

They don’t argue with that. 

“So…I’m guessing that it’s pretty well weighted if you want to get the power you need behind a swing?” Natasha comments, looking the huge sword. 

Majhall looks uncomfortable and nods once. 

“It is a suitable weapon for a guard”

She glances up at him and there’s a flash of understanding in her cool green eyes. 

Smiling gracefully and with a slight dip of the head she turns to stand by Clint. 

“What I wouldn’t give to have one of those” She murmurs softly. 

Clint snorts. 

“No ‘Tasha, everybody at S.H.I.E.L.D is already scared enough of you” 

She hums indifferently and with a wry smile takes hold of his arm, taking the hint he begins to stroll down one of the paths the gardens are full of. 

Walking in silence for a while she leans her head against his shoulder and listens to the exotic, echoing calls of the birds of Asgard. 

The scent of flowers is heady and the pleasant heat of the day makes her feel as though she’d in Budapest again with Clint. 

The material of his favourite red t-shirt is familiar on her cheek and she sways to a stop. 

He looks down at the pause of their walk and smiles. 

“S’up?” 

She’s wearing a cool green dress today with her hair perfectly coifed. 

She looks deadly and beautiful at the same time. 

“I just…never thought I’d get to visit a place like Asgard” She says gently. 

Clint laughs at that and hums thoughtfully. 

“Heh yeah…”

“I mean we’ve been all over the world…it’s our job but there’s just something so…amazing about being literally in the clouds” she muses, still leaning gently on Clint.

They stand together and bask in the sunlight and the scent of flowers and after a moment Clint leans away and plucks a flower from one of the bushes beside them. 

“I uh..know you’re not a fan of romantic gestures and shit but y’know- I’d like to remember coming here…coming up into the clouds and-

He cuts himself off and delicately tucks the flower behind her ear so the creamy petals lie on top of her hair.

She laughs fondly.

“Why mister Barton I’m starting to like you” 

He chuckles and they pick up their slow walk again. 

“Good to know my hard work is paying off” 

***   
“Holy shit Steve look at this” Tony whispers urgently. 

Steve closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Tony n-

“No Steve I mean it you want to see this…holy shit Clint and Natasha are being adorable- they’re like a proper fucking couple….” Tony interrupts without moving from his stance of balancing on the edge of the water fountain Steve is currently trying to sketch out. 

“Maybe you want to get down Tony? Before they see you and kill you so you can’t tell anybody else that they’re a lovey-dovey couple like everyone else” He sighs, eyes drifting back to the exquisite sculptures in the fountain. 

Tony shrugs and hops down, shoving both his hands in his pockets he strolls towards Steve.

“Clint just gave ‘Tasha a fucking flower Cap….like as in…romantic gesture...and she laughed and it was cute and holy fucking Jesus I mean who knew Barton was such a softie I am so gonna-

Steve tunes out Tony’s ramblings and continues to drink in the landscape around them. 

He can see the blinding glint of Majhall’s armour in the sun from where he is stationed at the gate of the gardens and he wonders if it’s always so hot here. 

It’s a beautiful day with the sky just like a sapphire stretching from the bridge to the tiers of the tower and the sun trails warm fingers over everything.

He can hear the soft rippling of the sparkling water as it moves through the fountain and birds call back and forth. 

He could stay here forever he thinks. 

Tony has stopped chatting but doesn’t seem to need a response from Steve and is just staring out into the gardens with one of the legs of his sunglasses in his mouth. 

He’s wearing a crisp white shirt and a black blazer with a pair of deep blue jeans and bright trainers. 

With the sunglasses off Steve can see that the genius’ eyes look alert and brighter than usual, his mouth isn’t set in that usual straight line nor in that sharp grin, just a relaxed smile.

“You seem happy today” Steve observes. 

Tony glances in his direction.

“Uh-yeah…s’pose I slept well” 

Steve nods, he assumes that the long wait and journey plus the stress of meeting Odin yesterday had probably been the cause. 

They’d all been exhausted by midnight, although Clint and Tony had stayed up later. 

Steve flexes the hand he’s holding his pencil in and lets his eyes trace the design of the fountain one more time before he continues with his drawing. 

But the sound of voices in gentle conversation distracts him again and he puts his pecil down again to look in their direction. 

Slowly, Bruce and Thor are wandering back along one of the curling pathways towards them. 

Upon seeing them, Thor raises a hand in greeting and Bruce smiles as they come to a stop beside them. 

“Thor was just telling me about some of the amazing properties of these plants” He grins brilliantly, pushing his curls back from his already bronzed forehead.

His glasses wink in the sun and Thor laughs. 

“Yes we have a whole array of flowers that help with ailments and allsorts” He smiles. 

His long hair is the colour of honey in the sunlight and it’s been dragged back by a plain clip, his eyes shine blue like the sapphire sky above. 

Tony smiles back but in the back of his head he wonders how Asgard managed to come to resemble it’s next King with it’s golden buildings and blazing blue skies. 

Warmth radiates from the city as though it is anticipating the rule of a fair and honest King- a role they all know Thor can fulfil. 

“Hey Thor!” They hear Clint shout from beside the bushes nearby. 

Natasha walks beside him an elegant figure of the same calibre of the beauty of the flowers they are surrounded by. 

“Thor man, I am dying to see your room, I mean y’got any like massive boarheads on the walls” Clint grins spreading his arms wide in anticipation.

Thor grin falters slightly.

“Uh boars?” He questions, a fond wrinkle appearing on his brow. 

“Uhhh…Bilgesnipe?” Clint tries. 

Thor’s face brightens.

“Ah yes I have several Bilgesnipe heads and a tail from a female- a nasty creature Bilgesnipe- the females…worse” He chuckles. 

“Oh man c’mon I gotta see a Bilgensipe head, Coulson is gonna go nuts when I tell him!” Clint exclaims grinning. 

Natasha snorts beside him.

“What are Bilgesnipe like?” Bruce queries, leaning forward slightly as he does when he’s interested in a topic. 

“Oh huuuge..big scaly uh- they have antlers” He explains gleefully, gesturing with his hands. 

Bruce looks a little taken aback and looks at Steve and Tony who look fascinated at the idea of seeing one on Thor’s walls. 

“Well I think it’s my duty as a scientist to take a look” He muses dryly, taking his glasses out of his shirt pocket and placing them on gingerly. 

Tony grins. 

“yeah c’mon Blondie we’re dying to see it” 

Thor laughs but then jerks to sudden stop. 

They look in concern and he shakes his head with a grin. 

“Ah no my friends I am sorry I just recalled, the servants will be in cleaning” He says apologetically. 

Tony shrugs. 

“Hey I don’t mind mess…I mean Thor whatever state your room is in I can assure you I’ve lived in and probably slept in worse”

A huff of laughter lets Thor’s broad shoulders bounce once before he stills again, looking hesitant. 

“C’moooonn man!”, Clint whines,” Bilgesnipe head, how can you deny a man the awesomeness of seeing that?” 

Thor chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I uh-let…let me go ahead and warn the servants” He agrees, looking a little frantic. 

Tony laughs and raises his hands.

“Yeah sure uh whatever the custom is…we’ll follow up” He grins. 

Thor smiles and it falls at one side before he hitches it up again and he turns to go, the slightest hint of mania in his eyes. 

Bruce shakes his head.

“Odin’s really put the fear of God in him to be a good host” He comments sympathetically. 

Natasha raises an eyebrow.

“Yes the allfather reminds me of the type of guys I was forced to work for as a girl” She says. 

Weather it’s consciously or subconsciously Clint rubs a thumb over her wrist, he knows it’s hard for her to talk about being in the KGB in her youth. 

The corner of her mouth tightens and weather its an emotional response to Clint’s silent support or just the thought of the Allfather Tony can’t tell. 

Steve is neatly folding up his sketch book and Bruce is examining one of the flowers nearby when Clint shrugs. 

“Dunno ‘bout you guys but I think this is enough warnin’…..I really wanna see a Bilgesnipe head” He grins.

They nod start to head towards the palace. 

Majhall sees them and sharply turns from his station to march towards them. 

In a few seconds he’s leading them back through the gardens and into the palace. 

***  
“Thor you what?!!!” 

Loki makes some strangled noise of anger and brings his hands to his eyes as though he wants to claw them out. 

“You..please please Valhalla tell me I heard you wrong” He threatens lowly. 

“Loki I don’t have much time! They will be here any minute you need to hide!” Thor whispers back forcefully, waving his arms. 

Loki’s eyes glare in utter disbelief. 

“Under the bed!?” His brother hisses sarcastically. 

“By the nine Thor you are- why can’t you lie! I’m-

“Just do something Loki or so help me” Thor growls grabbing his brothers shoulders. 

“What? What do you suggest you moron? I jump out of the window I hide behind the bloody curtain!?” Loki growls back. 

Thor looks ready to have an aneurysm and spreads his arms. 

“I don’t know think of something according to you you’re the clever one!” He whispers as irritably as he can.

Loki hisses and spins on his heels, thinking whilst Thor panics, watching the door. 

“I can cloak myself but so help me Thor if they’re in here longer than ten minutes-

“They won’t be they won’t be, just hurry I can hear them on the steps!” 

Loki grits his teeth and with a last glare at Thor lets green shimmer before it fades away and he disappears.


	11. Chapter 11

Clint whistles. 

“Niiiiiice” 

He wanders in, chuckling in awe and stops in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. 

“This is freaking awesome man” He says. 

Thor stands by his bed, smiling fondly. 

“I had thought that it was perhaps a little…over the top compared to Midgardian standards” He admits half-heartedly. 

Clint snorts.

“heh-yeah there’s tacky…and there’s classy, what you have here man, this is classy” 

Tony’s admiring the bed.

‘That there…that’s a nice bed’ 

He remembers his half-tipsy musings about perhaps buying a place in Asgard and wonders if Steve will be annoyed if he brings it up. 

They're meant to be building bridges between Asgard and Earth aren't they? 

Nothing says building bridges like property exchange. 

He steps towards it and twitches in an abortive movement as though he was going to jump on it but thought the better of it. 

‘It uh…looks comfy’ he says instead. 

Thor nods distractedly. 

‘Uh yes. Yes it is, the blankets are stuffed with Bilgesnipe feathers’ 

He smiles briefly at them and then his gaze is redirected to the rest of the room, his eyes flicker like he’s searching for something. 

‘You lost something buddy? Or is there something you don’t want us to see’ Clint chuckles nudging Thor’s arm with a leer. 

Thor laughs tightly. 

‘Ah no comrade I have simply…misplaced a breastplate, I thought I left it up here but it must be in he training room, it is of no matter’ 

Clint grins but Tony frowns, scrutinizing Thors face as he glances away again. 

He opens his mouth to ask if they’re breaking some custom by being in the Prince of Asgard’s room but Bruce speaks before he can. 

‘You uh said that there were Bilgesnipe feathers in the covers…I thought Bilgesnipe were scaly” He queries, tilting his head and the red light of the room glints on his glasses. 

Thor looks back at them bewilderedly. 

‘Oh yes, yes they are’ He pauses for a minute then seems to recall the actual question, ‘Ah yes they have wings also’ 

Bruce pulls a face.

‘I’m really starting to question what sort of climate can produce terrifying creatures like that’ 

Natasha leans against a bed-post and follows the intricate carvings with a finger. 

She looks like a snake wrapping her lithe body around the wood.

‘It sounds like a fun climate to me’ 

‘AKA a deadly one’ Steve states dryly, looking away from the elegant patterns on the curtains. 

Natasha smirks and looks away. 

Thor’s eyes are still darting about but then he suddenly stops and turns towards Natasha and Bruce. 

‘Ah yes, you are correct Banner the climates beyond the space that this city occupies are indeed much different to the ones you are accustomed to on Midgard. Here’, He raises a hand, growing a little more enthusiastic, Here in the city it is similar I believe to some places on Midgard but if I was to take you out, if you would perhaps enjoy, you could see the difference in biology in Asgard, especially the, the plants and animals’ 

His suggestion seems to please him and a smile hesitantly grows and remains on his face. 

‘I shall suggest it to the AllFather now ’ He grins before any of them can voice an opinion.

There is one last hurried glance around the room before he strides towards the heavy door and holds it open. 

‘After you comrades’ Then he pauses and allows a solemn look to dominate his face, I am afraid that it is forbidden for visitors of Asgard to remain in Royal rooms unsupervised’ 

Tony grins as he picks up an ornament on the dresser in the corner and fiddles with it. 

‘Ah good to see that politics is still the same here’ He remarks with a raised eyebrow. 

Thors apologetic smile grows a little tight, almost diplomatic and Tony stops grinning and puts the ornament down.

Possibly, mocking social structure in a God’s home is in the category of misbehaving, looking at Steves glare from where everybody is already waiting outside the door. 

He taps the ornament once more before making a move towards the door. 

Then he pauses at the sound of a light exhalation. 

He looks around bemusedly, wondering if Thor really is hiding somebody in here like Clint joked before.

He’d felt a puff of air land on the back of his neck and his skin prickles like there’s something behind him.

‘Friend Stark I apologise for the rush but I must catch the AllFather before he leaves for his kingly Duties this evening’ Thor’s voice is a little sharp and Tony jumps. 

‘Oh yeah sorry buddy, got distracted, you know me…scientist’ He chuckles awkwardly, raising a apologetic hand then he shoves it back in his pocket and saunters out of the room before the door closes with a firm thump and click. 

***

Loki exhales and leans on the dresser for support; the spicy scent of Starks cologne mocks him, reminding him of his dangerous proximity.

The man had stood there, fiddling and leaning into Loki’s space, so far that he could see the beginnings of silvery hairs at his temples amongst the rich, dark waves and the delicate tendons in his neck as he spoke, olive skin supple and glistening slightly with sweat. 

Loki had held his breath and glared at Thor, although he was invisible he’s sure his piercing eyes cut through Thor’s thick skin because the Prince began rambling about eco-systems of all things. 

It worked however; his frantic, shaky idea was sufficient to shuffle the mortals out of his room. 

They left reluctantly but of course Stark had lingered, with comments about politics which almost made Loki laugh, the involuntary twitch in his chest that Stark’s comment inspired reminded him that his lungs were trembling for air in his pathetically weakened state. 

Eventually Stark had sauntered away and Loki wanted to set himself on fire when he exhaled in relief too soon. 

The genius had turned on his heel and Loki felt himself being studied by those intelligent , dark eyes, they glittered with curiosity and for the first time in a long time he felt exposed, like his magic tricks were a joke and that he was in fact visible.

This spike of fear only lasted for a second before Stark was called away by Thor but the fluttering of his heart stuck, like he’d been caught, like his illusions had slipped.

He hadn’t felt like this since he was a child, first learning his ability for tricks and not having confidence in himself. 

Of course he knew that he was one of the most powerful tricksters in the realm but still. 

Starks eyes had perceived something in the air behind him and that demanding curiosity had stared at Loki until he was dragged away by the responsibilities of good behaviour. 

The door closes with it’s characteristically loud noise, announcing the presence or departure of the Prince of Asgard as usual. 

It’s quiet again in the warm air.

It feels like a thick blanket landing over everything again after being disturbed slightly, smothering the furniture and Loki. 

The red heat makes him uncomfortable in his leather garb. 

He has stripped down and his arms are visible but he still feels weak, like he’s being buried in the fire of Thor’s presence and cold anger and disappointment stabs him again at the thought of his apparent dependence.

He lets the familiar feeling reside and ignores the small spark of pain in his chest at the fact he doesn’t want to feel like this. 

Instead he stalks over to the crack in the wall where his own room and it’s cool, fresh countenance seeps through.

He feels childish as he sits down beside it, relaxing and folding his long limbs, letting himself slump but it’s easier than standing in the inferno. 

He fiddles with the leather straps across his body, which isn’t much more than the framework of a skeleton now with tendons of muscle wound around it like a coil ready to spring and tries to feel the cool patience he usually can and ignore the scent of Stark as he waits for Thor to return.


	12. Chapter 12

XII 

‘Tony’ 

Steve’s voice is tight and Tony sighs before turning round. 

At times like this he wishes he was taller as six feet or more of muscle and righteousness and blue eyes glares down at him.

AKA Steve. 

‘I know that maybe this is boring for you because you’ve done a million of these kinda deals with new relations seeing as you run a multi-billion company’ Steve raises an eyebrow at ‘multi-billion’ and Tony stiffens. 

‘But this is kinda new to the rest of us as a team’ Steve continues, his voice is steady and diplomatic. 

He gestures forwards and they start walking slowly, trailing after the others and Thor’s frantic march.

‘And it needs to go well…we can’t afford for a business relationship with these guys to go wrong Fury’s saying.’ He breathes in and sighs tiredly.

‘So if you could keep your comments to yourself?’ 

Tony stops walking and glares up at Steve. 

He wishes he’d had time to put his sunglasses on. 

His face feels bare without them, especially in the view of Steve. 

‘Uh I don’t know about you but last time I checked the rest of us are pretty well versed in business relations’ He states lifting his chin and immediately regretting it because it makes him look like he’s trying to be taller. 

He continues anyway, starting to walk forwards again, waiting for Steve to stop staring disapprovingly and move too.

‘Bruce’ He begins, letting his tone turn patronising, ‘has had to bargain for places to stay where the government can’t find him, has had to compromise certain things for his survival’ 

He stares straight ahead and tries to not let anger tighten his jaw because it’s always better to be cold when replying to an insult.

Anger means you care.

And he doesn’t care. 

He doesn’t care if it was an insult or not because it certainly felt like one. 

Steve’s implying that he’s spoilt with the comforts of being a billionaire on Earth and that he can’t appreciate new beauty such as Asgard and the wondrous possibilities a connection with them could bring. 

His jaw tightens anyway like clockwork at this thought and he clamps down on the anger before it reaches his words. 

‘’Tasha…an agent, one of the best, if you’re telling me that she doesn’t know how to wheedle business deals then you’re definitely more brawn than brain’ He bites the inside of his cheek, personal insults are a step towards anger, he swallows before he starts again.

‘Clint, the only agent who could rival ‘Tasha, Steve I don’t think you’re giving your team enough credit here’

He can’t help it.

His voice is steady and low but as usual he’s begun spitting his consonants. 

The acidic silence between them that follows is tenser than usual because they’ve caught up with the rest, anger and harsh conversation making them walk rapidly in an attempt to keep up with their emotions. 

Steve lets out another put upon sigh and Tony’s back muscle ratchet tighter again. 

He ignores the painful knot that’s starting to throb in his forehead and instead lets an easily, sharp smile, his business smile, spread across his face. 

‘Don’t worry Cap, I’m sure I’ll manage to keep my mouth shut’ He quips coldly and puts an irritatingly over-familiar hand on his shoulder. 

Steve shrugs it off.

‘See that you do’

Then he strides ahead. 

Tony watches him go and smirks because Tasha’s watching out of the corner of her eye and Bruce is just watching openly. 

Inside though anger is bubbling uncontrollably like lava and it’s just a matter of time before it leaps out of it’s rocky restraints. 

He’s getting sick of Steve seeing him as a spoilt toddler with more money than sense, which might be true some days. 

But he’s a business man and he wouldn’t still be one if that was true all the time.

He clenches his teeth and breathes out, trying to drain some of the tension from his frame. 

It doesn’t work. And Bruce and Natasha are still staring and now Clint is too.

He bristles. 

‘Don’t worry guys, disciplinary action has been taken care of by our good captain’ He states tightly hoping the quip makes them stop staring. 

It won’t but then in that case he’ll just…

He walks past them, to where Thor and Steve are conversing. 

Thor looks at him fondly and Tony squints. 

There’s no hint of fear or franticness in Thor’s clear blue eyes. 

He wonders why and where to it has so suddenly dissipated. 

‘Friend Stark’, He greets, his deep voice is warm and un-constricted.

All of his tension has thawed, leaving behind his usual warm, sunny persona.

‘I was just explaining to the Captain here, a guard has informed me that I have missed The AllFather. He shall be back before we sup so I shall put forward my idea of a journey outside the city to him then…I suggest until then that you enjoy whatever you see fit’ 

The others have drifted closer and Thor smiles good-naturedly. 

‘Of course what-ever is mine is yours to share, I am unsure of what qualifies as leisurely enjoyment on Midgard but here we have…the gardens, which are open all day and all night, the baths are comfortably warm at this time of year should any of you like to try some of the oils we use, Majhall may escort you to the royal library’ He pauses, evidently trying to think of further tourist attractions. 

‘I…myself am going to train in the sparring grounds, I am sure that many of our warriors are itching to meet you all’

Natasha’s lips purse into a smirk and her eyes flash.

She nudges Clint with her shoulder. 

‘C’mon old man you promised me we could do some axe-sparring’ She reminds him.

Clint chuckles, sidling closer to her so that his bronzed, corded arm brushes hers.

‘Who’re you calling old’ He grins softly. 

Then he looks back up to Thor.

‘Lead the way man’ He says enthusiastically .

Thor laughs. 

‘You seem confident for a mere mortal, you forget’ He grins,’ that I am mighty’

The playful banter from Thor is more how they remember and Tony watches him carefully as his sunny blue eyes squint when he smiles at Clint. 

‘Just don’t chop my head of man that’s all I’m asking…it’s where I keep all my brains’ 

‘What brains’ Natasha quips as they start to follow Thor. 

Clint rolls his eyes and steps forwards but his hand drifts towards Natasha’s and brushes the inside of her wrist. 

She steps after him and their fingers tangle for a second and then Natasha’s dress obscures them and when it moves out of the way they’re simply standing closely with their shoulders brushing as they follow Thor. 

Tony wonders if he imagined it but then he hears Steve and Bruce muttering a conversation and he turn to face them. 

But not before he fishes his sunglasses from his blazer pocket and slides them home. 

The comforting feel of them on the bridge of his nose and the familiar crimson lenses staining everything a gaudy shade of red makes him feel better when Steve looks towards him with a frown.

‘Tony it’s rude to wear sunglasses indoors’ 

Bruce looks up then down with a flicker of soft brown eyes. 

Tony raises an eyebrow. 

‘I’m not staying indoors I’m going to the gardens’

He gives Steve four seconds to complain and then he turns on his heel and begins sauntering down the corridor. 

Steve stares after him tiredly and Bruce cleans his glasses awkwardly. 

Steve doesn’t speak for a minute and when Bruce looks up again he’s frowning, tight-lipped.

‘Tony does know what he’s doing you know’ He says gently, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

The muggy heat of the palace is making him sweat and he wishes for a breeze to cool his damp skin. 

‘I’m gonna head to the gardens too’ He continues taking a step forwards.

He doesn’t look behind him to see if Steve follows but he hears a sigh and a heavy tread that easily catches up with him. 

‘I know he knows what he’s doing’ Steve says after a comfortable-ish silence descends. 

‘I just he wasn’t so damn aggravating all the time’ 

Bruce shrugs at the confession.

‘We all know he rubs you the wrong way Steve but that’s just what he does. You’re completely different people -

Steve opens his mouth to interrupt.

‘But you’ve gotta know that he’s the best at business out of all of us, right?’ Bruce finishes

He stops for a second to look at Steve in the eye. 

‘I mean he is the one with the multi billions keeping us fed and sheltered’

‘Yeah, yeah I know’ Steve says impassively, with a steely frown.

‘I just wish we could get along’ 

Bruce starts walking again with a shrug.

‘You might…one day’ 

Steve shakes his head.

‘We might but I don’t think that’s gonna be any time soon…for now let’s just go to the gardens and hope he isn’t causing any trouble there already’


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Tony’s glad to reach the gardens. 

They instil peace and tranquillity with their simple, soft flowers growing and embracing the white buildings. 

The scent in the air reminds him of the smell of a park after rain.

Fresh, earthy and delicate. 

He swipes his sunglasses off impatiently and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Maybe not quite relaxed yet then. 

However, Thor did mention something about baths. 

He sighs, a warm bath in a beautiful climate sounds absolutely perfect. 

He feels sticky, both with the heat and with anger and frustration, he scans the gardens, the parts he can see anyway, these gardens are the size of a small town. 

The baths will be somewhere here he supposes and then chuckles, wondering if partial nudity in the gardens would be in the category of misbehaving that Steve loved so much to think about.

He hopes so and sticks the leg of his glasses in his the corner of his mouth, starting to stroll aimlessly. 

He’s starting to feel cleaner already, just in this garden and its comforting presence and he lets his fingers drift over soft petals and scented leaves. 

If he closes his eyes as he wanders he can hear exotic birds singing and whistling and the gentle scuff of his shoes on the leaves smothering the cold stone floor makes him revel in the peace he has on his own. 

Both of which being a rare occurrence and seldom harmonizing as they are now. 

A cigarette or a glass of wine would be perfect right now and he imagines a cool, citrus-smelling glass in his hand, a fresh taste on his tongue mingling with an earthy almost bitter taste of a cigarette. 

He opens his eyes and raises a hand to rub at his eyes for a moment, he doesn’t know if it’s just him in this warmer than normal climate or if the flowers in this garden have sedative qualities.

Whatever it is he hasn’t felt so relaxed in years. 

Even after his spit with Steve. 

Back at home he would be wound tighter than watch keeping time one second too fast, muscles twisted and unforgiving in his back like a sheet of iron was keeping him upright. 

Now though, all he wanted was to find a pool of water and bathe in it.

His tongue drifts over the familiar landscape of the leg of his glasses as he squints through the trees and flowers draped over everything.

There’s a small glimpse of bright white through a gap, it glows in the purple dusk that’s beginning to settle around him like dust.

As he grows closer he sees that it is glowing but it isn’t the walls, instead it’s candles. 

They’re placed over everything emitting a flickering golden shine over everything, even the blackening shadows where the plants are lurking are teased a warm, fertile brown.

The curling path where the candles are most concentrated leads him to the gaping front of the building. 

There’s no door or walls, it simply lies open with it’s welcome cavern of baths. 

It’s warmer still inside with a heated fog drifting over the pools of mint green water.

There’s a harmony of running water and gentle laps against the huge baths which look like they’ve simply been carved out of the bedrock like a lagoon.

He looks up and around, feeling like an intruder to a private spa.

But Thor had said they were open to the public, maybe it just wasn’t prime bathing time.

He taps his sunglasses over his lips for a minute and then turns to look to see if there’s anybody in the gardens around him. 

Only the plants rustle back at him as he stares into their dense mass.

Above the stars are out and his eyes widen at the colourful constellations above him.

‘Jesus fuuuck’ He breathes in disbelief at the beauty above him. 

He feels closer to the stars than ever before and he can’t quite stop staring at the shimmering sight. 

‘I’m glad somebody else appreciates them as much as I do’ A sultry voice curls over his shoulder. 

***

Loki is seething.

He is seething because it is easier than staring emptily into the shadowed space of his old chambers. 

He is slick with sweat and his leather garments are sticking painfully, like a second skin is slowly peeling off him. 

He rams a hand through his shortened hair, whipping it out of his eyes and focuses his glare on Thor’s room. 

It is like the humid maw of some creature his brother would hunt and bring home to display. 

He has break his stare and drive his palms in his eyes to smother the hot itch behind them as a memory of them hunting as young men rips through his mind.

The frustration sends him to his feet like a hot fire is beneath him and he begins to stalk around.

He stops to breathe, leaning on a familiar bedpost and digs his nails into the carvings.

So much emotion is buried in him that his surface is starting to burst, revealing stagnant memories and decayed love that has morphed itself into hatred so strong he can feel it pouring off his skin in a toxic wave. 

He can’t help the pulse of energy that comes when he clenches an angry fist.

It tears through the room and shatters an old sword lying, discarded against the wall.

As it splinters and falls Loki sucks in a breath through his teeth and lets it out again, tight and as frustrated as he is. 

He can’t stay here or he will tear Thor’s chambers apart and The-Nine-Knows how they would explain that.

His hatred as well as hurt and anger at his sadness is fuelling him with enough energy to feel secure in leaving the room and cloaking himself.

A bath.

In the gardens. 

His muscles inch a little looser just at the thought. 

Does he risk it? 

He’s strong enough. 

There won’t be any of them there during this season; instead they will be at the warmer fountains in the city square.

He winces at the phantom clashing of swords and weapons and grunts of exertion he can hear, where undoubtedly warriors will be showing off. 

He shudders again, with hatred this time.

Of course in battle tournaments it was acceptable for Thor to use and enchanted hammer but of course if Loki used his own enchantments he was ‘cheating, using unworthy means to prove himself a warrior despite his lack of brawn’ 

His jaw has clenched and he shakes his head violently, trying to dispel the hatred from his body but it clings to him like iron shackles. 

Instead he whips his hand through his hair again, roughly pushing it away from his forehead and eyes so he can see through the heat that mugs the very air. 

Then he wipes a cold hand over his face, lets his trembling fingers drift over his cheekbones, they’re even gaunter than usual and he refuses to look in the mirror before he leaves the chambers.

Refuses to see the further-weakened creature he has become beneath the thumb of Odin. 

***  
It doesn’t take him long to stalk to the gardens beneath his invisibility. 

There is hardly anybody anyway and some part of him recoils at being forced to sneak about in his own home.

The cool atmosphere in the garden calms him slightly. 

Thick vegetation like a jungle wraps him in her arms, never completely dark but shadowed enough for him to release his hold on his tricks.

Large flowers and leaves brush his starved skin as he follows the well trodden route to the baths, a little grown-over from neglect at this time of the year. 

The real colours are in the sky above, flowing constellations of purple, green and orange meld together like metal in a hot furnace bewitched with an enchantment.

His pale skin glows like moonlight through the depleted straps of his leather garments and his long neck is like a marble pillar as it stretches up to bathe in the beauty of the stars. 

The scent of night and flowers and earth soothes his senses and he feels he can close his eyes to relax, just for a second, his lashes like small spindly spiders over his white skin.

When he opens them again he freezes at the taste of a familiar scent on his tongue.

He licks his lips slowly and takes a cautious step forward. 

Stark.

He’s staring up thoughtfully at the stars with pure wonder in his eyes. 

He can see the constellations and colours reflected in those dark, trembling surfaces. 

He swallows with anger and a little disappointment before letting a wave shimmer over his body to turn himself invisible again.

He watches Stark for half a minute. 

He appears calm yet the consistent tapping of his glasses against his lips indicated that something is on his mind.

The line of his back is tense and Loki scoffs derisively as he relaises that Stark is probably here at the baths for the same reason as himself. 

His annoyance quickly morphs from a scowl to a smirk, a layer of ice forms over his dulled, silver eyes, glinting with scorn as his mind rapidly sharpens a plan.

He can perhaps convince these mortals to leave Asgard early with an idea to never come back.

He won’t appear as a monster. 

That would be childish and soon disproved by Odin if it were asked about. 

Then Asgard would focus on one who enjoyed such tricks which would be himself. 

Which would lead to the realisation that he was out of his cell. 

No he had the perfect opportunity here and he needed nothing more than the simple, close-mindedness of these undeveloped mortals and his own tricks which were second nature to Loki, like laughing or a hand-gesture. 

He lets a little shiver flow through his limbs with a flicker of mint green.

He shifts, feeling his body, new broader shoulders, glances at his skin, a darker tone in the moonlight and lets a hand slide over his new features, thicker and more masculine.

One last hand through his hair to feel its new curls which should be a burnt brown.

Satisfied and folding away the smirk on his face he gently pads over to where the genius is still standing, staring at the stars and leans over his shoulder as quiet as a hunter. 

‘I’m glad somebody else appreciates them as much as I do’


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the extreme delay in posting darlings.

'Oh GOD! Uh hey' Tony flinches as he feels one of the plants around him brush up behind him and whisper in his ear. 

Before he turns and realises that it's a fellow human being. 

Asgardian. 

Whatever. 

It's dark now and the last glowing embers of the setting sun have bled away leaving behind a dark, tangled forest of garden. 

Lit only by ghostly candles and stars.

The man beside him is tall and Tony briefly wonders if there's any beings here that are the same height as him. 

Preferably humanoid and not animals. 

'No, I'm not Thor I'm afraid' his visitor states drily. 

Tony stares at the man, his red hair could replace the setting sun the way the candles light it on fire. 

'Yah, um, I'm Tony, Tony Stark' 

He holds a hand out to shake but his visitor regards it coolly. 

'Forgive me son of Stark, but it is not our custom to shake hands here' 

He leans forward and Tony can suddenly smell pine needles or something similar at least, earthy, spicy. 

'We engage in a simple...'

His visitor gently leans over his shoulder and brushes his lips against Tony's jaw before repeating the action on the other side. 

Tony stands like a frightened rabbit and feels the man smile like a fox against his skin. 

His mind trips over itself as he questions what he's supposed to do next.

Return the gesture? 

Is this a normal thing? 

Or is this man as shady as their current climate?

Has he managed to attract a prostitute? 

Why does the Lord he doesn't believe in test him in these ways? 

His mouth opens very intelligently. 

'Your name?' He goes with, gesturing with the leg of his sunglasses.

He wishes he could slide them home over his eyes but it's night time and plus this stranger is too interesting not to study as a resident of Asgard. 

'Fenra' 

Tony nods, glances over the lacy topiary of the trees at the stars then back to Fenra and the silent pools witnessing their interaction. 

'So uh, these things open?' He asks, gesturing

Fenra's eyes drift to where he's pointing, seemingly reluctant to leave Tony's face, which he's studying inquisitively. 

Tony feels uncomfortable until he realises that the feeling is his skin heating up and that he's blushing. 

His heart relaxes when he remembers that it's dark and nobody can see the pink probably tinting his skin. 

'They are, would you care to join me?' Fenra suggests, walking over to them, each footstep poised.

'Uh'

Fucking Hell Yes. 

'Sure, as long as you're sure they're not poisonous to my sensitive human skin' 

He shoots back, following Fenra to the slippery black rocks that smoothly slope into the baths.

Fenra chuckles and a smile crooks the corner of his mouth.

'Please, you're a much hardier species than you give yourselves credit for'

He stops his slow circulation of the pool and looks back at Tony, his posture seems wary but he shrugs off his wariness with his robe and relaxes again as he slides into the waters.

Tony stares as he closes his eyes and sighs deeply; a raw sound like his soul has just relaxed with his muscles. 

His eyes crack open again, golden and inviting. 

The sweat sticking to Tony's skin is suddenly unbearable and itchy and he begins to free the buttons of his shirt. 

The moonlight and his arc reactor make the white material glow ethereally. 

Fenra's eyes are closed again and he's smiling faintly like the sound of Tony undressing is a symphony. 

He toes off his trainers and pulls off his jeans, which are tighter than they should be in this heady climate, but style isn't free of cost, and lets the turquoise waters swallow him. 

It's like bathing in a cloud and Tony can't help but groan gutturally in the back of his throat. 

These pools really must relax the soul he thinks as his muscles begin to release his bones, loosening their coils binding him to himself. 

He actually begins to feel a little light headed with the relief. 

'Uncanny aren't they?' 

'Mmmmm, mm-hm, yeah, what-what's in them?' Tony replies, letting the gentle ripples swell around the back of his neck. 

'Odin's piss' Fenra divulges, raising an eyebrow and a smile but not his eyelids, he looks like he's listening for something in pure contentment.

Tony grins at that and glides his arms through the water, revelling in the slow motion pull of the pool. 

'You here often?' 

'Not often enough unfortunately, I am a prison guard, my duty lies in the depths of this palace'

'Sucks' Tony agrees.

He opens his eyes when he hears a faint choking noise like a stifled cough come from Fenra. 

His golden eyes are welded to Tony's in curiosity and confusion. 

'I-I'm sorry?' he stutters for a moment before regaining his regal composure.

'What in Valhalla do you mean by 'suck'?' He articulates, managing to sound both flirtatious and flustered at the same time.

'Uhhh' 

Tony's brain does a backflip as it considers the possibilities of racy repsonses before he remembers he's behaving.

'It's just a uh Earth term- Midgard turn of phrase, means it's shit' He explains instead. 

Fenra's eyes dart away from Tony's face towards the stars, gazing distantly. 

'Midgardian phrase' He muses.

'Interesting' He lets his eyes drift closed again.

He ducks beneath the warm seal of water and emerges again, slightly closer than before. 

The burning copper of his hair is darkened to a bloody red and Tony traces how long it is, his eyes coming to rest at the smooth curve of Fenra's back. 

His eyes are shut again, beads of water adorning him like jewellery, clinging to his long eyelashes like crystals. 

Tony will not get a boner, he tells himself firmly.

This intoxicating environment is not helping. 

Asgardians must fuck like rabbits. 

He's entirely happy with Fenra having kept his eyes shut for the nearly the whole duration they've been submerged together, the gold of his irises is too interesting for Tony's social etiquettes to keep up with. 

He lets his own eyes relax and shutter.

Exhales peacefully into the warm darkness as he feels the water soothing his skin and trickle into the hairs at the back of his neck and the ones at the back his head, which, to his annoyance, have remained curly long after his childhood. 

Clouds of thoughts and theories and data gather like condensation around his conscience and, distracted from the beauty and consequent bad behaviour tempting him at last, he floats into a mindful rest. 

Until there's a gentle murmur of ripples and a delicate splash as Fenra slides closer to him. 

'I'm not boring you am I?' He asks as their bodies graze each other under the water, slipping together. 

Tony opens his eyes with a start.

To find Fenra not smirking at him seductively as his velvet voice would have suggested but suddenly distracted, staring rapt at the arc reactor. 

He subtly tenses immediately like a wire. 

It's light is casting streams of colour into the rapidly darkening pools as night falls deeper and deeper. 

It filters through sapphire waters and the contours and shadows of their bodies beneath. 

'Gods, it's beautiful' Fenra whispers

Tony blushes again in spite of himself. 

'It's science' He murmurs

'It's magic' Fenra breathes. 

'Well science is magical' Tony quips, pretending not to hear the tightness in his throat cutting off any emotion about his life support and its apparent' beauty' 

Fenra glances up at him knowingly and smiles gently, a huff of a laugh escaping his enrapture.

He watches its unwavering glow for a moment before raising a hand tentatively. 

'May I?' He ventures, voice filled with wonder. 

Tony's heart flutters a little quicker in old fear and he stamps on it to make it stop. 

'Y-yeah sure, go for it, it's not dangerous' 

Fenra smiles at him, his eyes seem softer, no less interesting but perhaps less cool, and a light that wasn't there before has suddenly flooded them along with this spark of interest. 

As he watches Fenra study the reactor for another moment Tony feels as though he's seeing more to him than the flirt he projects, like he's scratching away the metallic foil on a lottery ticket. 

He continues watching patiently, strangely content, as Fenra's fingers play in the light of the reactor. 

Eventually they caress the smooth surface of the shining heart and Tony becomes aware of the gentle whirring of the delicate but powerful machinery once again, like becoming aware of your own breathing. 

Fenra glides his fingertips over the surface and then presses his palm over it for a heartbeat. 

Then there's a crash of water, a pulse of frayed green light and Tony is staring at Loki as the pool rocks with waves.


	15. XV

He's staring at the mortal with dread like lead in his limbs. 

He's curiously aware of the ghostly waters drying on his skin, as he stands, frozen, watching the mortal. 

Stark has one arm thrown over the reactor, the other paralysed in the air and his eyes are wider than Loki thought possible, like lights trained on the sorcerer. 

They stand in tight silence for seconds that screech with shock before Loki slashes an arm and they're transported to Thor's chambers. 

The world tilts and he quickly wraps a hand around the edge of the dresser. 

There's a black silk shape brushing his knuckles and he vaguely registers that he's still naked. 

He pulls it over himself distractedly and without thinking throws a blanket towards Stark. 

The mortal flinches but catches it. 

He watches Loki cover himself as if in a trance, making no move to cover his own dripping body, delicate droplets glide down over his olive skin from his hair which is curling and flopping into his eyes. 

They're still staring at each other like cats evaluating a threat.

Stark automatically pushes his hair out of his eyes then grimaces and pulls the blanket around his shoulders, holding it tightly at his chest where the arc reactor resides. 

His eyes flutter closed.

'Wh-what the Hell' he croaks

His voice is surprisingly steady but his fingers are white with anticipation, clenching the fur of the blanket. 

The mortal suits red.

Loki blinks brushing aside his thoughts; he's obviously in shock. 

They both are.

He clears his throat, curls a strand of wet dark hair behind his ear and attempts a grin.

'Man of Iron'

'Loki' Is the uncertain reply. 

'Uh' Stark continues, confidence bleeding back into his voice, 'Not that I don't appreciate being um- seduced- but what the actual fucking hell, did I miss a memo, is this a joke, why the fuck aren't you in a cell? Odin just letting you hide in the gardens? - No Odin doesn't know you're out, obviously, cause uh, yeah, that would be' He pauses with a hand covering his eyes then sighs and lets it drop. 

'Oh'

A wiry grin twists Stark's face.

'Thor' He nods, then turns to the side slightly, hand gesturing at something obvious his quick mind can see. 

'Yeah, Thor, of course, Oh God' his hands come back up to his face. 

Loki merely watches as Stark deduces their situation. 

He's aware of the cloying realisation that he needs to establish dominance or pull together a lie of being in control or wipe Stark's memory and disappear or something or he'll be caught like a fish.

But the human is interesting, he waits, tying the black silk robe around his waist, he grimaces internally when he's forced to feel how slim he's become. 

'What's your plan?' Stark demands and there's iron cast in his words. 

'What do you want, why' Starks words are sharp,' Has Thor released you, have you put him under something? I knew, I Fucking Knew something wasn't right' He's rambling now and Loki smirks.

'Oh I want nothing' The best lies were true.

The mortals face twitches and Loki sighs, feeling strangely displaced.

'Truly' He admits lowly

Tony chuckles drily.

'Right' 

The dead tone intensifies the feeling of displacement in Loki's mind and his eyes drift to the hole in the wall where green bleeds like sap from a log in a burning fire. 

He doesn't know what he wants.

Freedom.

His knee floats and suddenly he's clawing at the dresser to stay upright. 

He hisses and breathes tightly, limping over to a chair.

Tony instinctively steps back from him and he feels himself snarling.

'I want nothing' He bites out as he reaches the chair

'Except my freedom' He adds with a growl, fury and frustration is beginning to rise in his chest like smoke from a fire.

Tony glares at him, somehow managing to look at ease, nonchalant, half bare in the presence of another man. 

Strange, these Midgardians, Stark had not reacted to his plan in the way anticipated, had accepted it and Loki had had no choice but see it through, not that he minded, but uncertainty had shrouded him, a state which has been infecting him since he left that infernal inferno of a cell.

And now this physical weakness, draining him like a parasite. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, ensuring that a tight smile of disdain or something similar stayed fixed on his features. 

'You forfeited that right when you declared war on Midgard' Tony says evenly.

But curiosity lies beneath the righteous landscape the words paint, curiosity Loki suspects lies in the very bones of this mortal. 

'You have no right to freedom right now' 

He doesn't register the wrath as it seethes and drowns his mind for a moment, as always a green light fills his eyes as he expels a pulse of energy. 

But it's weak and falters and he gasps like a hole is fraying within him, torn open another few stitches.

Silence and ragged breathing, prickles Loki's pride.

'What's wrong with you?' 

'Weakness' Loki spits before he realises he's answered Stark's tentative question.

He shoots a murderous glare at the mortal and sees him battling between stoic silence and curiosity. 

The god sighs and pushes his hair out of his face, he's too hot again in this feverish state of weakness. 

'I am not the monster you saw' He begins, aware of his mouth moving but not his consent of this admission. 

If he is to survive and escape this golden prison he must appear untraceable, unfathomable. 

But why pretend, why let pride hide his repentance as always? 

His very voice feels frayed as well, like he's simply unravelling. 

'I truly wish only for freedom, I have been' His voice sticks but thankfully doesn't crack,' punished' 

He trails off and forces his mouth into a tight grimace of silence, too much has been dug up of his grave already.

He listens as Stark opens his mouth, surprised yet not, at the listlessness and apathy of his expectations. 

He resigns himself to whatever it is that he's going to have to do to ensure his freedom even though the diminished centre of his being recoils.

And then suddenly, his body follows as his head snaps towards the door. 

Instinct sweeps him to his feet and towards Stark with a silk rustle of his gown.

Stark frantically steps backwards but futilely as Loki grips his arm hard with a sharp movement and drenches them both in a tenuous glamour of invisibility. 

He can feel it wavering, straining like gossamer but it holds as the rhythmic foot steps he hears faintly, like a heart beat, coming closer, breach the room.


	16. XVI

Tony tenses as Loki's slender arm lynches his with ease and wraps him close to the God's narrow chest, there's a gentle sway of green light distorting their view of the cavernous chambers and the calming colour is marred by the rigidity with which Loki clenches Tony to him, like he's a child. 

Tony's no idiot, he knows that if he breaks Loki's invisibility cloak he'll have no explanation. 

He has no explanation now, never mind anything else. 

The water in his hair is dripping but it's warm and he can smell the fresh water clinging to Loki too, Loki who was Fenra who is Loki who is...something else. 

The God is taller than Tony and he's dripping on him, his hair is swept back with being wet and although it's shorter, brushing his jaw line, it's dripping, right onto Tony's neck. 

He squirms for a second before Loki hisses at him as the echoing footsteps stop and the door opens. 

Tony freezes. 

Then his mouth drops open and he forgets how Loki's elegant hands are pressed right on his chest, just above the arc reactor. 

Barton's stocky frame has emerged from the extravagant door-frame.

His hair is high on his forehead, swept back in an unusual way for Clint and Tony leans forward incrementally before he's sharply pulled back against Loki's chest. 

The red light of the room sinks comfortably to the floor and the golden embroidery of the furniture begins to glow like veins in an enchanted heart. 

Clint walks backwards leading Natasha and Tony can't stop the hand that suddenly clenches around Loki's arm in shock.

'Told ya Nat, Thor's not gonna notice' Clint drawls, pulling her in. 

She glides towards him with a smile in the corner of her mouth. 

The flower behind her ear is still there and Clint touches it almost reverently. 

'Mr. Barton what in the world are you after?' Natasha whispers coyly, stepping closer into the frame of his corded arms. 

Clint is tanned from a day in the sun, accentuated by the tight black shirt he's wearing, Natasha plucks at it with a smirk. 

'You trying to show off? Dazzle a lady with your fighting physique?'

Clint laughs at that, a gentle exhalation, and Tony feels his face contort as Barton blushes.

'Maybe' He says a little defensively, and Natasha breaks at that, laughing. 

'So what, maybe I like showing off to pretty ladies' He continues

And Tony can only stare in disbelief at the ridiculously domestic scene unfolding before him at possibly the most bizarre and un-domestic moment of his life. 

He feels Loki exhale in a measured breath and with a considerable amount of resignation. 

Tony just remains still. 

'Is that why you've snuck me all the way in here?' Natasha pokes, drifting from his embrace to wrap herself around one of Thor's bedposts. 

Clint follows her, fingertips brushing fingertips and he kisses her.

'Valhalla give me strength' Loki murmurs to the ceiling and his grip on Tony relaxes as his shoulders slump in defeat at their ridiculous current situation.

Tony vaguely realises he's still holding Loki's wiry forearm but brushes it aside as he stares at Natasha and Clint in disbelief. 

The red haired beauty surges against Barton, slender and intoxicating, the archers trained, calloused hands hold her curves to him as she rucks up his hair further.

He groans and hoists her up, Tony belatedly registers that they're dressed for dinner, he wonders what time it is, and then stunned, drifts back to Natasha and Clint. 

He's playfully pulling at her dress and she's sliding hands under his shirt. 

Then Barton laughs and pulls her onto the bed backwards so she lands on top of him with a little giggle.

'This is, top ten, one of the best dates I've ever had' She confesses quietly into Clint's neck.\

He laughs again, louder and props himself up on his elbows. 

'What!? What!? He begins, incredulous and unable to stop grinning. 

He laughs and dodges Natasha's kisses playfully.

'No, no I ain't- you ain't getting anything lady', he grabs her hands,' Till you tell me what mother fucking bastard took you on a date, better than a literal God's bed, no-no!'   
He exclaims, dodging her again.

'Tell me his name and I'll kill 'im' 

He's laughing now like Tony has never seen him and he feels strangely omniscient watching this tender moment. 

He doesn't want to shake himself back to the absurd reality. 

'I meant top ten dates with you, you dick' Natasha relinquishes, pushing his head onto the pillow.

'Ai'ght, ai'ght I yield, crazy lady let me go!' 

They're laughing and kissing and grabbing in a way that reminds Tony of children.

'Please' Loki mutters sarcastically. 

'We sooo should not be in here Barton' Natasha is teasing him, leaping from the bed.

'In fact I've changed my mind, virtue is everything you devil' She's smirking dancing between the armour and furs strewn on the carpet and her eyes are like jade, glittering, enticing Barton to chase her. 

They're tipsy Tony is enlightened by the way in which Clint lunges after her and crashes into a gauntlet. 

The clatter carries down the corridor through the door they haven't closed. 

'Shhh! Shhhh!' They're hissing at each other whilst trying not to laugh. 

Natasha is covering her face with a hand, the other pushing Clint away.

'C'mere, naw, naw c'mere, I mean it' 

They're kissing again and Clint moans forlornly as Natasha begins to pull away, albeit reluctantly. 

'No, no, Clint, I can hear something' she whispers. 

Tony feels Loki twitch and his own eyes flicker towards the open door and the pound of feet closing in. 

'Friend Barton? Lady Romanov? Comrades!' Thor's warm voice precedes him. 

He reaches the door and is still for a nanosecond before entering. 

'For the nine-' Loki begins impatiently, tensing again. 

Thor's radiant grin is looking strained again although there's real amusement in his eyes. 

They're twinkling blue like the pools in the gardens as he regards Barton and Natasha. 

Perfectly poised, Natasha has smoothed her hair and is surveying the room with that cool stare of hers. 

'Stark's not in here Barton' She says casually. 

Tony stares at the bare lie. 

'Oh hey Thor man' Clint shrugs, hands in his pockets. 

'Comrades' Thor smiles knowingly.

'Yah, uh, we were looking for Stark, dunno where the bastard's got to, probably causing trouble somewhere' Clint continues smoothly, his voice bored and his eyes empty like he hadn't just been frolicking with Natasha. 

Tony bristles a little with indignation then remembers his situation. 

Loki sighs again. 

'The hall is missing you my friends, dinner is soon to begin, I shall search for Anthony, I know these grounds better than any' 

Loki huffs and the scent of pine needles and spice invades Tony's senses again. 

'Yeah sorry man' Clint nods, ' I know we ain't meant to be in here without you dude, but uh...Tony seemed interested earlier so 'Tasha figured he might be here...you know...sciencing?' 

Tony feels himself tensing and gets a warning tightening hand over his shoulder from Loki.

Thor chuckles. 

'Aye'

With a graceful movement he has stepped aside and, head inclined a slight bow, sweeps his arm towards the door.

Natasha and Clint follow and Thor backs them, his decorative black robe tied with a flourish of knots and the onyx clip in his hair gleams with emeralds and blues. 

'Ah, friends' He pauses suddenly as they're on the threshold,' I apologise, I must sign some papers, you have reminded me, in my chambers' His low voice rumbles conciliatorily. 

Natasha and Clint murmur in quick agreement and escort each other back to the dining hall, a smothered snort from Barton half way down the hall concludes their disbelief at getting away with rolling in the God's bedding. 

Thor remains stationary for a moment watching them going with a subtle chuckle. 

Then he stills and Tony watches his shoulders sink a little.

He turns.

'Loki?' He whispers tentatively.

'Brother?' He tries, eyes roaming the chambers in concern.

Tony can't help the inhalation of breath as a vacuum of shock opens in his chest at being right. 

Loki is holding his breath too, he realises, his arm constricting tighter and tighter around Tony's chest and the scientist feels like mere prey, waiting in the arms of the god.

'Loki?' Thor's voice rises slightly from the deep valleys of his hushed whispers. 

There's a tiny noise in the back of Loki's throat and it's all the warning Tony gets before with a screeching gasp Loki fairly throws him out of his arms and the filter of green light dissipates. 

Thor whips round, relief evident in the lines of his face, his blue eyes bleeding love.

'Loki I-

The God stutters and stops. 

'Anthony?' 

Tony stares back and they look at each other for a moment in shock. 

Slowly it's fog recedes and they manage to fold it away for several seconds to face the god's brother. 

Loki's breathing is harsh but his eyes are flinty with determination as he holds himself against a piece of abstract Asgardian furniture, his limbs tremor sporadically. 

He grits his teeth and pulls his lips into a feral smile.

'Brother', he greets, voice ragged like shredded velvet. 

'What,' He's still breathless,' sort of rabble are you allowing in your chambers these days?' 

At the barb, Thor straightens, to address his brother but Loki sighs deeply and waves a hand. 

With an effort he hauls himself upright and collapses in the nearest chair.

'Never mind, I don't care' He dismisses breathily. 

His robe falls slightly, silk sliding over his pale skin and Tony frowns at his heaving chest, feeling displaced, bizarre like he's been thrown into an alternate universe of crazy, which in scientific terms he already has been seeing as he's in space but he can't quite reconcile his brain with the facts of what he's experienced in the past half an hour.

His eyes travel from Loki's chest, to Thor's fixed gaze upon his brother, back to Loki to find the God already looking at him with hallowed, red rimmed eyes. 

He smirks then his face slackens and he closes his eyes for a moment. 

'You can explain Thor' He shudders raggedly, raising a hand half-heartedly,' I'm too exhausted'


	17. XVII

XVII

'What the Hell?'

'I know'

'No- seriously Thor, what the Hell?' 

Tony is opposite the God and he can see the strain on him, all the lines on his face falling into place as he deduces their current situation.

He's cornered Thor beside the window and for all he towers above him Tony is grateful to see a humble look in the God's eyes, a look of love and fear behind his frenzied actions. 

'Please, forgive me friend Stark. I could not, would not leave my brother to die and I know that I am at risk of causing an interspatial scandal -

'I was hardly dying' 

Tony holds up a hand and ignores Loki.

'Alright, well at least it's not me, Steve would grind me into mince-anyways you still haven't answered my question of what the actual fucking hell? What's up with your brother and why is he free?' 

Thor opens his mouth but Loki answers, from his position several paces away on the other side of the room. 

' You worry too much Stark, Thor has merely released me through sympathy and misplaced sentiment...although that does not mean I do not appreciate it.' 

He's looking past them, out of the window, as he flexes his fingers. 

'When the moment is right I am leaving Asgard and finding a corner of the universe to live in. Far away from all' He sighs and waves a hand, '... this' 

Thor steps towards his brother, forgetting Tony, his voice is tight. 

'Do not presume to know the reasons for my actions Loki. Do not taint them with the same brush you do Father'

Thor faces Loki, body stiffened but eyes soft. 

Loki's jaw tightens. 

'Your father' He says lowly. 

But it's half-hearted.

He sighs and reties the robe around his slender waist. 

Tony watches warily. 

The tension between the brothers feels like it's cracking the very air. 

But it isn't destructive. 

There's no spite, malice, anger or sparks, only a vague empty feeling of regrets at a current circumstance. 

Something in Tony's chest feels like it's been dislodged as he watches Thor's glittering blue eyes overflow. 

Barely. 

The tears are balancing on the surface of his eyes, intensifying their blue depths. 

'You are my brother Loki' He says slowly, his voice tremors.

Loki blinks and looks away, hands frozen, clenching his gown. 

He's silent. 

Tony's fingers tap their reassuring dance over the surface of the arc reactor but he still feels like an onlooker to some hideous tragedy and the tic does nothing to stop the tears in Thor's eyes from trickling over. 

Two track silently down his face but by the time they have reached his cheeks Thor has batted them away. 

'Go where you wish brother, I will not stop you, but humour me in waiting until it is safe to do so and that is indeed, to somewhere safe' 

They stare at each other. 

Thor swallows once and looks back to Tony. 

'Can I trust you Stark?' He asks simply, reluctantly meeting his eye to plea. 

Tony looks at him and wishes he had his sunglasses. 

Maybe then he'd feel less like an enabler of what he is sure constitutes to a galactic crime. 

He eventually nods once in a curt movement.

'People are always saying not to trust my view point of what is or isn't a good idea. But' He sighs' I'm pretty sure that informing anybody of this now isn't going to be a good idea. I don't know. He's your brother'

He stares hard at Loki for a moment and it feels strange, vulnerable like he's inspecting a wound or Loki is inspecting his weaknesses through his eyes, they were always too expressive for business Obie used to say. 

'You're different' 

Loki stares right back at him.

'Punishment and torture does that' He deadpans.

It's a fact. 

The god is different. 

There's none of the rabid madness and desperate emotion rolling from him that was there in New York. 

Just... flatness. 

Resignation it would seem. 

Resignation and cold, flat humour. 

Something old and familiar flares in Tony's chest.

He keeps his hand over the arc reactor.

Loki's eyes note it's anchorage but his face doesn't change, instead his eyes flicker away, to Thor for a millisecond and then back to the floor. 

Tony chews his lip for a second and then runs a hand over his beard and speaks up, albeit quietly. 

'Thor, you're a good guy. Probably, uh, something to do with being a prince and all that but you're pretty balanced I guess?'

He's rambling and closes his mouth for a second, scratching at the arc reactor. 

'What I'm saying is...you're not the kinda guy to let people suffer, if you know you can help it and I don't think you'd let Reindeer Games here', he waves an arm,' loose if you knew shit was going to go down. I trust your judgement' He confesses

Thor bows his head solemnly. 

'But then again, I mean, brotherly love, does that skew your perspective a bit? I don't know? Why-why did it have to be me that witnessed all this, by the way?' He babbles on, feeling like he's balancing on a very thin edge on The Right Thing and The Wrong Thing. 

'Because you're far too curious for your own good' 

Loki answers suddenly and Tony stops mid sentence.

Thor's mouth twists in a weak half smile.

'He is right Friend Stark' 

Tony's mouth is still open.

'Well yeah that's a given...wait, no actually, you were the one who came up to me!' He defends. 

He pauses to watch Loki's compressed huff of laughter.

'I feel like we're side-tracking here-' He begins but Thor's speaking.

'Brother?' He probes.

'How did Anthony end up here with you?' He continues, curiosity wrinkling his face. 

Loki clears his throat, eyes flickering and Tony's eyes widen when the faintest of pinks tinges his high cheekbones. 

He blames it on the heavy red lighting of the room. 

'I...' Loki starts with the tone of a man who knows his situation.

'I had a plan' 

Thor sighs heavily through his nose and widens his stance, ready to reprimand.

'Brother'

-Just let me explain' Loki says tersely.

He grins awkwardly. 

'Because you so cleverly correlated my cell break with your shield brother's holiday break to Asgard, every second I spent here outside my prison was more dangerous than if I were to simply escape and disappear immediately.' He clicks his tongue.

'So, I merely decided to....hurry along the visit...

Tony's eyes narrow. 

Loki feels it and looks at him, his mouth is curled in a small half smile, a smirk almost, but his eyes are dull.

The god shrugs and continues.

Thor regards him with an impassive face.

'Well, you know how some of the more, forgive me, primitive races' He raises an elegant eyebrow,' can be less tolerant of certain...orientations, I simply thought if they witnessed some more liberal sexual allowances here then they would....' He pulls a face and makes a shooing motion with his hand. 

Tony stares.

His mouth opens then closes; he looks at Thor to see him already looking back with curiosity. 

'Uh...I'm sorry, you-you thought you could, what, Sex Scare us away?!' 

'Homophobia us back to our world? Nu-uh, Honey' Tony throws a hand in the air and then points to himself' Honey, I'm gay' 

He iterates emphatically. 

Loki looks at him for several seconds and then suddenly away again. 

'I realised my plan was flawed'

He's embarrassed Tony realises somewhere in the back of his mind, as Loki's gaze drifts from the floor to the window to the edge of his sleeve, and he probably should be too because he just very dramatically ousted himself to Thor...and his brother. 

He closes his eyes again against the absurdity of this evening.

'Matter aside' He grits,' I am-

He pauses and adjusts the fur blanket draped over his shoulders with a grimace.

'-Firstly going to put on some proper clothes, and then I'm going to go and find Cap because this is all too much to keep quiet and' 

He pauses again remembering his spat with Steve earlier and adds that to the pile of things to deal with.

'Despite it all, the righteousness and the other crap, Cap's a good guy, I'm sure once he sees this...uh...rehabilitation or whatever' He gestures at Loki, biting the next sentence,' and if it's true.... he won't stand in your way too much, I mean I imagine...

He trails off as Thor nods solemnly in agreement. 

He presses his fingers into his temple in order to relieve the stress headache he can feel blooming behind his eye.

'I agree Anthony'

'Yeah, well whatever', He mumbles,' I'll tell my people and you don't tell your people I guess and well, when this is all over we'll all go back to Midgard and forget all about this-well we'll be keeping tabs I guess- and Asgard can once again forget about us' 

'You aren't seriously suggesting revealing my position to your damn comrades?' Loki cuts in, gripping the back of his chair so tightly it's flesh creaks. 

Thor is silent so Tony turns to mouth off a reply but is barred by a wall of bicep. 

Thor stands in front of him and Tony can smell old steel and fresh air.

'Point break?' He greets, his eyes travelling to the God's face. 

He's staring at Tony intensely, the beginnings of an uncontrollable grin plucking at the corners of his mouth. 

Thor slaps his hands to Tony's shoulders and shakes him with the impact.

'Anthony Stark you are a genius' He rumbles lowly, but there are peaks of excitement and hope in his voice.

'Uh yeah, why're you stating the obvious here?' He asks warily.

'Midgard' the god insists, rattling Tony again,' The most remote of the nine realms, the lesser supervised, the most unthinkable place for a God to hide, with a legion of heroes to protect it!'

He's aggressively shaking Tony now with a tension in his arms fuelled by sheer relief, 

'a realm I can often visit, and with no suspicion as to my duties there!' 

He continues, turning to look imploringly at Loki and swinging Tony sideways in the process, the inventor’s world tilts for a moment and as it rights itself he feels it jarring again when he hears Thor whispering in hushed excitement and hope. 

'Loki, we must simply only smuggle you to Midgard!'


	18. XVIII

'No no no no no-nono, Thor, no, no, Thor wait. Point Break!'

Tony scrambles after the blonde brute and when his hands on Thor's solid wrists do nothing he resorts to dancing a step ahead of him, jogging backwards.

'Thor, buddy, I said- Oh God What Have I Said? Thor, man, you can't, this is complete and-and utter-complete- Oh God I can't even articulate how much of a bad idea this is!' He babbles.

One hand is waving at Thor and the other stays firmly locked on top of the reactor, in times of stress it's soothing constant hum of energy and power is reassuring. 

Not that it's doing much right now and Tony is starting to get light headed from the speed he's running backwards at. 

He halts for a second and Thor slams into him like he'd forgotten he was there and from the way his sky blue eyes seem to defrost like fog melting from a window Tony supposes the God had, in his surge of hope at his brother's safety. 

'Anthony' He frowns, reaching down to the marbled floors where the scientist lies. 

Tony regards him from the floor, shaking his head minutely. 

Maybe if he stays here then Thor won't go and cause a political nightmare without him. 

He can feel a faint bubbling in his nose and then tastes the coppery tang of blood on the back of his throat and the seam of his lips. 

'Oh and I'm bleeding' He states drily to the embossed ceiling. 

Thor hauls him to his feet and slaps the imaginary dust from his back.

Tony's pretty sure he dislodges a lung. 

'You are bleeding friend Stark, I apologise, I was lost in thought- about this idea- this is truly wonderful, you are indeed a genius' 

'Yah I'm starting to think I'm not' Tony quips, tipping his head back. 

Is that what you're supposed to do with nosebleeds?

He can't remember. 

He can't just wipe it anyway, this blazer is a limited edition and to be honest he's really fond of the silvery roses threaded over the sleeves. 

Thor is watching him with bemusement.

'You remind me of my brother, at times' He confesses quietly, fondly. 

Unsure how to respond Tony licks his lips and clears his throat.

'Well he's a funny guy', He agrees lightly' Despite the occasional madness' 

Tony shuts his mouth and swallows blood with regret at his brash words. 

For all Loki has done he is still family to Thor. 

Tony doesn't have family but that doesn't mean he can't understand the sentiment. 

He sniffs and grimaces.

'I mean, the guy is your brother so of course you...wanna look out for him and I get that I really do' He starts. 

His words pick up speed and start to tumble over each other as they struggle to keep up with his brain. 

'And really, I mean, I can see where you're coming from, I never thought I'd say this but I don't think your brother is quite as crazy as we assumed, I mean even-even if he was he's different. Like way different. Yeah.' 

He sighs and gives up for a second. 

'What I am trying to say' He emphasises ' Before you knocked me sideways and made my brain all weird apparently, is-is that. And I can't believe this is a real situation that is actually happening- but if I was a jury right now....I think I would be leaning towards your brother's favour...He's changed, he's guilty, he feels guilty- I can see it in him, that sheer amount of emotion you feel at repenting your-your actions- you can't fake it...And it's' there. In his eyes.' He states. 

Thor's face seems to break open for a second and his mouth is pulled in several different directions like he can't decide if he's happy or not. 

His eyes deepen and soften before he schools himself to a relatively sober expression. 

Yet still a light shines through.

'Your compassion overwhelms me comrade Anthony...truly I am thankful' 

His robes seem too dark for his sunny face but the fur trim is nice and then Tony panics. 

'Wait, wait, wait- did you mention a dinner? Earlier? Barton and Romanov- they're at a dinner? Am I- are we supposed to be at a dinner? Dinner?' He reels off at Thor when the God simply stares at him before understanding dawns on his face like dusk eliminating the sun. 

Suddenly the robes seem the perfect colour for his sombre face. 

'Valhalla, I have been a gravely terrible host friend Stark. You understand, solely, that I have been truly distracted during this visit but I have made us tardy to the feast of honour' He discloses, grasping Tony's arm.

'Worry not I will explain our absence-in fact-

There's a brief facet of clarity in Thor's eyes, eyes that are rimmed red and raw with emotion that Tony can finally identify after a couple of confusing days. 

And then he's on the floor again with what feels like a hole in his shoulder. 

Until he realises that, no, the limb is just numb. 

He closes his eyes as the blood from his nose keeps it's steady paced drip on the back of his tongue.

'Thor? Buddy, old pal WHY AM I BACK ON-

Thor hoists him back up by his numb arm and looks contrite. 

'Again I must apologise Anthony, your' He waves confusedly at his nosebleed,' spontaneous bloodied nose gave me the idea'

He pulls Tony to a decorative bench and sits him down. 

'Your arm shall be limp for the next hour or so I believe if my knowledge of Midgardian anatomy is correct, it may be for longer seeing as I didn't know that your species could simply bleed from your noses at slight impact' Thor amends hastily

'I apologise for your arm. But it is crucial that we distract my father from the real reason we are tardy to the feast of honour'

'I thought we already had that feast?' Tony asks distractedly, collecting a pool of blood in one hand and holding the hand collecting said blood with his other arm seeing as the appendage is now a dead weight thanks to Thor's 'plan' 

'We're having another one' Thor answers quickly.

'Asides,' He continues,' This feast is just as important, nothing should have stopped me from attending' 

He levels his gaze with Tony's conspiratorially. 

'Except perhaps an assault upon one of my guests, a drunken guard for example' He fictionalises. 

Tony stares at him and then his own pooling blood.

'That, that uh works' He acquiesces, albeit reluctantly, to the fact that Thor's plan is logical. 

'Ugh' He mumbles and pours the small lake of blood on his hand out onto the ribbed gold of the bench they're sitting on. 

He watches it abstract into the ridged patterns of the gold and winces.

'Uh, sorry' 

Thor brushes it aside.

'It matters not, I deserve a little desecration for my abuse of you, but rest assured Anthony it is purely representational, we must only temporarily deceive-

Tony waves a hand and cuts him off. 

'I get it, I get it, good call, whatever, um we should go because I...need to discuss our' He pauses and decides to tell Thor not to talk to Cap, later,' plan with you after the feast, before you announce to everyone that your brother is out of his cage, coolio?' 

He slaps Thor's shoulder, the muscle doesn't even move. 

He nods soberly and stands, offering a hand to Tony's un-abused arm.

'Also, I really, really, really need a stiff drink right now' Tony groans. 

They begin walking, their shadows coiling and bouncing into strange shapes in the golden-mirrored corridors lined with majestically flaming torches. 

Thor is silent for several paces and then as they descend a pearly staircase he clears his throat. 

'I am aware that the word may grow thin Anthony but I am truly sorry you have been dragged into this hectic and chaotic train of events'

Tony glances at him out of the corner of his eye to see Thor looking at the shining floor as they walk, his own eyes seemingly oblivious to each pace. 

Tony wonders what demons he's watching writhe beneath the gold plated palace. 

He wonders if his brother is one of them. 

And at the thought of the dark haired sorcerer and the moral confusion of the mess they're in now a jab of barbed pain starts throbbing at Tony's temple and he stretches the hand cradling his numb shoulder to the back of his neck.

Rigid. 

He rolls his working shoulder and tries to release his muscles grip on themselves but they're welded to his bones with tension. 

He may well simply shatter into pieces before they even scratch the surface of whatever the solution is going to be to this Loki issue. 

He feels too warm and the blood in his throat is starting to congeal, it feels like his airways are scabbing over and he stops for a second to take a whistling breath. 

Thor, silent at his silence suddenly stops and turns back.

'Anthony?' He asks warily.

'Are you well?'

Tony can feel the blue power of Thor's eyes looking into his own and he closes them, although the delicate flesh of his eyelids doesn't seem to be enough. 

The golden light of the corridor infuses the darkness of his eyelids with a throbbing red. 

He forces them open and physically pushes the rising, wavering feeling of uncertainty and confusion back below the shaking arc reactor. 

Thor drifts closer and places one hand on his live shoulder, grounding him with a weight of understanding all in a curiously light touch for the God. 

'Battle fear?' His rich voice assents. 

Tony counts his breath for half a moment whilst Thor waits impassively and then he opens his eyes and mouth, thankful as the discordant emotion recedes. 

He stares at the God steadily, his heart slowly slipping back into its normal rhythm. 

'Battle fear?' He asks, his voice slurring slightly. 

He hopes Thor will blame it on his accent.

'Uh, yes' Thor nods and gestures with concern in his eyes.

Tony starts walking again.

'T'is what we call the after effects of battle, you experience it too upon Midgard?' He watches Tony for a moment.

'Battle Fear. It's what we term the effects battle has upon a soldiers mind' He begins again sagely,

'the body is safe yet the mind revolts. 'Tis often overlooked by some realms, shaking, breathing issues, night terrors, but here on Asgard we address it, the healers here are trained in the arts of the mind as well as the body. It shames me that the other nine realms often do not. I had hoped Midgard was not as ignorant yet,'

He slows and turns to face Tony. 

They dwindle to a halt in the shadow of a enormous door.

'You suffer from it Anthony I believe' 

Tony remains silent, searching the door in front of them for answers. 

Thor makes no move forwards and Tony is grateful for the last moments of relative calm they have here before they step back into the feast and into The Holiday Of Politics.

It twists and rises and writhes in a moving pattern of rich wood and gold forming a towering tree.

Yggdrasil, Tony guesses. 

The tree of life. 

Pounding from the other side of the ostentatious display he can hear the roar of the banquet. 

His fingers clench and unclench as he reviews his character for the evening.

Assaulted. 

Thor to the rescue. 

Assaulters dealt with. 

Late to feast. 

He'll think about Loki after he's had some wine, preferably lots of wine, but he needs to be sober for the looming discussion with Cap. 

He can feel Thor's presence emanating from his side and he turns to look at the kind God. 

At least he has a partner in this game of politics. 

'Occasionally' He answers eventually.

They stare at the tree of life for a little longer in the strange quiet of the unguarded corridor. 

'And for what it's worth' He continues quietly, following the thread of conversation Thor had started several moments ago,' You don't have to apologise for trying to do the right thing'

Then without looking back at Thor's face he steps towards the twisted tree and Thor concludes their conversation with a solid push of the door and the words.

'Thank you, Stark. Into battle we go... together'


	19. XIX

Loki shakes like a wire stretched thin by tension, discordantly twitching as he fights the tide of unbearable, raw fury shaking his limbs. 

Thor, the hope-blind oaf had tumbled from the room in a flurry of garbled exclamations and a grin splitting his skull. 

Just like when they were young and an idea of action sparked in his practised muscles. 

He exhales with force and a gasp, like a valve under crushing pressure, as he remembers to breathe.

He feels tight, anger leaping beneath his skin like the froth and rabid wrath of the boiling waters which fizz at the roots of the mountains in Vanaheim. 

He closes his fists and his eyes tightly in an effort to ignore the flares of magic pulsing from his clenched hands in time with his angry heart.

In the scapes of his mind he transports himself to Vanaheim and the gnarled shelves of their peaks. 

Where he feels like a feather on the breeze and he can watch the two suns bleeding out together, the sky turning cold and deathly like a corpse as dusk diffuses. 

Stars descending, waters cooling, colours running like a live painting. 

His fingers loosen, his muscles stop winching tighter and he breathes out as he re-imagines the calm of the memory. 

He loves to travel.

Just not to fucking Midgard.

He growls then presses his face against Thor's bedpost and sighs, trying to grind his eyes out with the ornate decoration.

How in Valhalla is he-

He abandons the question half way through and stands straight with a sigh. 

The pressure on his eyes recedes and he watches the abstract spots in his vision for a moment. 

They look like planets and Loki wishes he could disappear into one of them. 

He wrenches himself from the thought. 

Nothing was ever achieved by wishing. 

Instead he walks through the room, casually examining Thor's things as he turns this bastard problem over in his mind. 

As if Thor hadn't made things difficult enough already but- the thought is half hearted and the anger worn down to stone. 

As much as it still gnarls his bones to admit it, if it weren't for Thor he'd still be decaying in that hellish cage.

He puts the ornament he's currently fiddling with down with a little more force than necessary. 

Drawn towards the window he stands by the ghostly curtains and watches the sun set fire to Asgard as it sinks, turning the city into the viscous, misshapen gold it's values are really made from. 

Derision coughs in the back of his throat and he hums distastefully. 

Purple dusk is falling over the landscape like rain, turning everything cold again and setting the city in it's twisted mould. 

The place may as well be made of wax for all of it's practicality being outweighed by it's sculptured beauty.

A calm pool of darkness has collected in a dip of the city's architecture and Loki studies it with a small smile. 

The gardens, empty of falsities. 

Stark had sought comfort there too he muses. 

His thoughts gather around the mortal.

A strange mortal, definitely. 

But intelligent. 

He had stood, stiff with fear, when Thor revealed his 'plan' and Loki could hear his pulse skipping. 

He'd watched Stark's wide eyes for several seconds, probably with the same disbelief and panic mirrored in his own before he went ashen and bolted from the room.

'I'm-I'm- I should go and make sure he doesn't- Oh shit' The mortal had mumbled, half to Loki and half to himself.

Loki had nodded, arms clenched around his narrow frame, grasping handfuls of the loose black silk that hung from the angles of his body.

He's unsure if he should be offended or relieved by the fact that Stark hadn't given a second thought to leaving him, a very high profile escaped prisoner, unattended.

He wraps the robe around himself again, the damn thing won't stay put, keeps slipping off his thin frame. 

He scowls and impatiently wills his magic to strengthen. 

He can't pin his hopes on Stark and Thor but he can remain a snake in the long grass and wait to see how this confusion will play itself out, then he can either strike if the confusion leads to an attack or slip away if the confusion leads, as it often does, to more confusion. 

A laugh trickles from his mouth. 

Not the God of Chaos for nothing. 

***

It's only once the doors have opened and the sound of the uneasy hall mutterings trickle to a stop, does Tony remember he's in the nude. 

Bar a blanket. 

Why does this happen to him so often? 

Taking a breath and feeling Thor do the same beside him he braces himself. 

Again. 

At least he looks damn good in fur. 

With a little jut of his chin he lets Thor hold his working shoulder in his broad palm. 

The god steps forward first, into the silence. 

Tony moves closer to him and follows demurely. 

His eyes flicker, finding all the key chess pieces. 

Barton and Romanoff are visible first, a mere several feet away, holding each other mid dance. 

Tony's muscles can't help but clench in a silent chuckle at the absurdity of the situation- so absurd that it's caused Agent and Agent Co. to freeze. 

Even Natasha's eyes are wide, like jade gemstones stretching over her eyelids. 

Clint's mouth is open and his weathered brow is furrowing in slow motion. 

One of his hands, clenching the furs around him is shaking but the background panic of his insides is smothered by the cloak, no emotions are allowed to crawl out of the darkness onto his face.

A sweep of his gaze to Thor finds a stony face. 

None of the sheepish sunny smiles that heralded him last time he was late. 

He looks determined, enraged, purposeful, his eyes like sharp shards of glass and his jaw locked. 

Tony can even see a muscle in his neck twitching like it's on a string. 

In the back landscapes of his mind he files that Thor is a good actor. 

Suppose it goes with the territory he muses. 

There's Cap, next to Bruce, both look like they're about to have an aneurysm. 

Bruce's eyes are full of questions, anger, confusion, exasperation, fear and something else- probably an emotion the result of all those ragged emotions scraping for room.

The chalice in his twitching hand splinters and the pieces drips to the ornate floor. 

Everyone barely flinches at the noise, too obsessed by Tony's walk of shame. 

Nothing new there- high society- always the same. 

He almost rolls his eyes then remembers that this isn't a walk of shame (contextually it really kind of is) but a walk of pain and insult (it's that too a little bit but mostly the former)

Instead of the pain of idiocy, he lets normal pain crack his face and purposely jars his shoulder so they get the picture. 

He glances at Steve and winces, the two are not completely related but close. 

Rogers doesn't look angry, yet. 

The shock is on his face, building and building before it'll peak at it's optimum temperature and turn to rage. 

He absently hands his handkerchief in the direction of Bruce who just as absently takes it and Tony reluctantly leaves them in his peripheral vision as they inch closer to the All Father. 

He can more feel the catch of gold in his throat than see it. 

Odin is clad in it, decorative and kingly of course. 

But he also looks like a power ranger. 

And that's it. 

Tony's gone. 

There's a little tug at his facial features, both amused and terrified because he can see himself in a sort of out of body experience messing up his and Thor's already precarious plan. 

Then the giggle begins, shaking like his hands, shrill and stifled. 

He coughs to cover it and feels Thor's hand like a manacle enclosing his arm. 

It squeezes in warning as Thor's eyes stare at him in bewilderment. 

Hits and huffs of laughter keep bubbling out of control and he's struggling to breathe past his mounting panic and nervous laughter. 

The whispers are rising, like ghosts and Thor clenches as if he anticipates Odin's strangled hiss

'What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This...Thor?' 

The pale blue marble that passes for his one working eye is twitching and beside all of the gold even his white beard looks like steel. 

He can't stop laughing now and he's distantly aware of his team mates closing in, ready to rescue him from his own stupidity in this political palaver. 

The hysterics keep climbing each other, rising and slipping and then starting again. 

Thor, as subtly as he can manage, which is quite subtle with the help of a long cloak, stands on his foot. 

Tony yelps and then, sounding like a complete lunatic, continues to hum with restrained laughter- the tune is very erratic. 

Thor, painfully gently extends his arm and holds Tony securely. 

He sighs, Tony is sure he doesn't have to act for that part- people usually don't.

'Father, father, I am just as enraged as you- I assure you- please excuse my lateness- but it is not of importance in light of this grevious sin. I am beyond wrath-' Thor rapidly begins.

'Spit! It out...Son' Odin snarls with acidulous emphasis.

Tony coughs in vain to cover the snort his 'humming laughter' develops into at the realisation that Odin is like a cosmic space god version of Howard.

Thor huffs agitatedly then raises his voice, it's like a boulder crashing through the room and wrecking any surviving silence further.

'A heathen- A HEATHEN has assaulted Anthony- one of our treasured guests Father, AN ACT OF DISPARAGING, PUSILLANIMOUS, ABHORRENT- IN-in fact I find myself beyond words Father, who could dare-

Thor's tongue stills with a forceful click as Odin's gauntleted hand slowly rises.

His soft voice is treacherously quiet like a razor blade cutting through velvet. 

'You are saying... there has been an attack. Which common swindler has committed this atrocious sin, I trust you have them imprisoned?'

Mad laughter sparks and flies from Tony at the abstract truth.

He watches it fall, wide-eyed and in shock at his rebelling body. 

Is this shock? 

Is this what shock feels like?

'Oh Goddd' He murmurs with a whine to himself and the situation.

Thor pulls him closer.

'The criminals vanished before I could unleash my fury Father- I thought it prudent to tend to our most valued guest first- I fear-

Tony crows again in laughter at the mad, unexpected image of Fury on a leash being released. 

He can't even wipe the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. 

This type of unwanted, uncontrollable mirth is visiting him like an old friend and all he can compare it to is the giggles he gets when indulging in old Mary. 

Thor shakes him helplessly and the confusion breaking across his face is genuine yet fortifies his next words.

'I- I fear they have beat him Father, beat him bloody-as you can see- and also- you see he hasn't been lucid since I found him- I-' He gestures at Tony's sporadic giggles and grapples for further evidence to fuel their lie.

'His arm- they have severely injured The Man of Iron before robbing him- the vagrants- They shall pay!'

Again Thor is cut off by Odin's hand.

He regards them for a slow second then begins a stiff speech.

'Evidently our Midgardian friend is suffering from his injuries- and is in shock...obviously...' He stares intensely at Tony for a moment, he stares back, trying to swallow his laughs.

He doesn't entirely succeed.

The Allfathers' disinterested gaze drifts back to Thor.

'Most importantly Friend Anthony of Iron must rest and be tended to by our healers. Meanwhile we shall orcherstrate a ruthless search for these villains- I trust I can rely upon your keenness for vengeance my son' He dictates.

Thor bows his head, Tony thinks to do the same but before he can let his airy head dip he is being pulled again.

'I shall begin immediately Father. First I must take Anthony back to his chambers to be tended to. I cannot utter how deeply grieved I am that such a thing should happen upon this celebratory night of feasting.' He discloses sombrely.

He stands stiff until Odin tilts his head in acceptance, then he jerks and delicately manouevres Tony, turning them and pacing back towards the doors. 

Escape. 

Freedom. 

Well relative freedom. 

The voice of Odin echoes around them, creaking beneath the weight of it's own authority and age.

'Honoured guests, it is indeed a grievance to behold such rancour and discourse from our etiquettes. The shame this brings upon our reputation is scalding. Yet it shall be handled swiftly and with justice- my son Thor shall not fail. Until then we must continue with this evening of joy. Please- let us resume our festivities- 

Then the doors clap shut behind Thor and Tony- effectively silencing Odin, like his own hand did Thor. 

Tony stands beside him for a moment in the vastness of the empty corridor and they revel in their astonished success and silence.


End file.
